Windswept Baskets
by dropsofink
Summary: The curse is on the verge of being broken and Akito can feel his grasp slipping. Momiji falls in live with a guy. Tohru kills Yuki's love and stomps on Kyo's heart. Crap summary, GREAT STORY.
1. ReVamp Notice

Notice.

To all my small (but devoted) fans, I have not forgotten about you! Though it seems that I did, I haven't. I have been looking over the story line and have found not only many (and I mean many) misspellings but also some major plot holes. I would also like to go and stretch it out some more; it seems like I rushed it a lot and it's all over the place. So for now, Ill take down the chapters and begin re-uploading once they've been fixed.

I also have a very old desk top, so most of my files got corrupted but luckily I was able to fix it. I haven't given up on this story (I promise!) but it would be great to know that SOMEONE is out there. A bit of feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks again fan fiction lovers. Without you, I would really have no life.

**EXTRA NOTICE:** all the chapters up after July 2 have been revamped and updated. The plot line has not been changed, just fixed some time bugs and things.


	2. The Thread Unravels

Cherry Blossoms

It was early spring and the graduates of this year sat straight in their chairs, awaiting their diplomas. Many were wiggling with anticipation for their freedom. Tohru sat along with Hanajima and Uotani, dressed in golden robes. For the occasion, Hanajima decided to wear a different color; a dark red maxi dress with matching black lace gloves and parasol. She wore no robes.

"And now we would like to present to you, this year's valedictorian and your Class President; Sohma Yuki!" The auditorium erupted into applauds, some of the female students clapping harder than others. No one clapped harder than Kakeru though, who was standing on his chair.

"Go President! Yeah! I love you! Go Black Yuki!" Yuki threw a book at his head which hit its mark. He cleared his throat. For the occasion Yuki had decided to comb his hair back to appear more manly. It seemed to be working.

"I apologize for inconveniencing you all with the bantering of that fool. Two years ago we came into this school, ignorant and unknowing of the world…" Tohru kept shifting in her seat. She kept glancing over at the door.

"Uo-chan... have you seen Kyo around?" She looked around again, a worried look going across her face. "He's going to miss Yuki's speech."

"I saw him talking to some under class men. I think he was telling her off or something." Uo reached for a box of Pocky and popped it open. It seemed that Arisa had finally stopped growing.

"Uotani, you shouldn't eat Pocky during our graduation ceremony," Hanajima kept looking forward. "Without sharing with me." Uotani smiled and gave her a stick. "Tohru-chan, you shouldn't worry about him. He loves only you, remember?"

Tohru blushed and looked forward in her seat. She didn't want to think about that. Around the corner from the auditorium was Kyo; surrounded by three girls. He was trying to inch his way in.

"Kyo, ever since the first day you arrived here I knew that I loved you!" She handed him a box of chocolates. "Don't listen to her my love! She has a boyfriend but I waited for you! I'm the one who loves you!" She handed him a bag of gummy worms. The third girl pushed them both out of the way to grasp his hand. "Oh Kyo! My father has a villa near Okinawa; we could go there right now and be together forever. Well at least for the summer." She pushed her chest onto him a little, revealing her cleavage.

Kyo pushed himself against the wall, to avoid touching her. "Why do you think I'm suddenly going to fall in love with you? Do you know how much of a burden that is to me? I never asked you to like me and for that I apologize. Now leave me alone."

"Humph! How rude!" "Oh Kyo I never knew this side of you!" The two girls ran off, hand in hand, tears streaming down their cheeks. The cleavage bearing one just leaned in closer.

"Oh good, now that those little losers are gone, we can start the real fun." she winked and cocked her head, placing her hand on his chest and slowly bringing it down. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, there's no one on the roof."

"Whoa! Hey! No, get off you freak! I said hell no so stop!" Kyo's hair was standing on its ends.

"And why the hell not? I thought all guys loved this. What makes you so different?" she put her hands on her hips. "Huh?"

Kyo looked down and smiled.. "I have someone I love dearly, she's my girlfriend." he smiled. "Her name is Tohru and she's my girlfriend."

"Ew, what an ugly name. Well that doesn't bother me one bit. And it shouldn't bother you either. You're the one that I want, not your girlfriend."

"Well it sure as hell bothers me bitch." Uotani stepped out from the corner a glare in her eyes, followed by Hana. "No means no so back off before I make you."

The girl gasped. "Kyo I thought it was beneath you to date a Yankee! Is she going to like, use a bat on us or something?" Uotani and Kyo jerked to freeze.

"I am assuming those eyes in your head are just there for decoration; being that it is the only piece of your body you don't use for sexual interests you indecent little piece of vermin." Hanajima stepped towards her, speaking in nothing higher than a whisper. "I sense that I should zap you with my waves right now, and no one would object. Not one bit."

she turned on her heel, her eyes red from holding back tears and shouted something that sounded like freak. "No need to get worked up Uo-chan. Uo?" Hana turned to see Arisa strangling Kyo.

"Get off me you Yankee bitch!" "If you knew how to tell them off properly this wouldn't be happening!" "Agh! Get off!" "I'll kill you!" After a good ten minutes of threats, kicking, and punching they finally calmed down.

"Hey, why are you guys out here? Shouldn't we get back inside?" he noticed they were all holding rolled up papers.

"The ceremony is over. Yuki's speech was inspiring, lovely and to the point. Quiet short really. Everyone received their diplomas already. Yuki accepted yours in your place. Good luck getting it from him." Hana went off to look for more Pocky.

"What? Damn it. If it weren't for those stupid girls-" Kyo punched the wall behind him and sighed. _What am I going to tell her? Sorry I missed it, some girl was trying to suck me off. She'd faint on the spot... man. _

"Kyo!" it was Ayame and Shigure walking with Tohru. Ayame was waving a camera, indicating it time for his photo shoot that Kyo had been dreading. "Congratulations my little Kyon-kyon. Now come, we must keep this memory forever, so pictures!" he clapped his hands and started taking pictures of Yuki and Kakeru goofing off.

"Tohru I-" she grabbed his hands and broke out in a huge smile. "Huh? You're not mad at me?" she shook her head.

"Kyo we did it! We did it! I completed my promise to my mom!" she smiled at him. "You did it too Kyo, good job." He slipped his hand under her chin and pulled her towards him, staring intently into her eyes. "Kyo... I need to tell-" And he kissed her.

**Click. Flash! **"Do you think they noticed? Hmm, I think I can still get another one in. Oh crap here he comes. I'll see you guys at the house!"

Kyo stormed after him before he bolted. "Damn you Shigure! Ayame why the hell did you give him the camera!" Ayame just shrugged. He walked back to Tohru who looked dazed. "Listen, I'm sorry, it's just you were so cute, I couldn't help myself." she just blushed, nodded her head and looked at the ground.

Ayame waved them apart. "Enough of this, time for pictures. Now Kyon grab Tohru's hand and look lovingly at her. This would be so much easier if Prince Yuki was hers. Much easier." Yuki smacked him upside his head.

"Shut your mouth Ayame. Tohru looks lovely with anyone she stands with. She's that beautiful." he smiled at her. "The cat wouldn't mind if I took a picture with her?" Kyo shook his head and stepped aside. "You get lovelier each and every day Tohru." She blushed deeply.

"Ah pure perfection!Come now, look this way! Yes I love it! Hana will you hold Tohru's hand and Yuki, turn you head, no, yes right there. Okay now..." Ayame snapped away with the camera. He clapped his hands together. "All out of film, but pure perfection none the less! Now come, come we have lots celebrating to do! I think some sweet sake would do well for this occasion."

"Alright, yes!" Kakeru punched the air, jumping a little bit. Tohru looked around worried.

"Aren't we too young for sake Ayame?" Yuki put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him. "Ah, Yuki-" he whispered something that only she was able to hear.

"We are too young and blind for many things; love being on of them." He walked briskly over to Kakeru. "And who said you were coming?" Kakeru scoffed.

"Oh please Yun-yun. Where ever the Commander goes, I'm going!" he gave his thumbs up pose. "So there's no trying to stop me! Yeah!" He blew a razz berry at Yuki, thinking he had won.

"I may not be able to stop you," Yuki pointed behind him. "But I think your Meat Angel will." They all laughed as he was getting yelled at. Kyo took hold of Tohru's hand and they all began walking towards the Sohma house.

**A walk later... **

Yuki pushed the door to the house open to find Shigure's editor leaning against the wall, asleep with a party hat on. Everyone stared at her. "Ah Mitsuru?" Yuki poked her a little. "Mit-chan, wake up!" She woke up with a start and stared them all down. Then looked at herself and back at them. "Hi Mit-chan." Yuki gave a little wave and smiled.

"Ah! Shigure, come back! I fell asleep, they're here!" she looked at them again. "I mean, congratulations!" Shigure popped his head from around the corner and smiled. "The things I do to get my pages."

"Surprise, come in. I've got everything ready for the party." they all filed in and Tohru gave him yet another worried look. "Don't worry Tohru-chan I did everything. Don't look so surprised you two. Kazuma should be here any minute now."

All around the room were little golden sparklers, plates of food, sake and music playing. Everyone started warming up to the idea and an hour into it Arisa fell off her chair. They were feeling very gaily because someone suggested the game of musical chairs and Yuki had somehow found his way onto Kakeru's lap. Shigure and Hanajima made a beautiful couple as they danced together twirling. He told her she should wear red more often which, for the first time, made her blush. Sooner or later, Shigure passed out and when he awoke everyone else was incapacitated.

Kakeru sat up straight, his eyes half open. "Commander, may I say tha's one hell of a party!" with that he fell back down. Shigure stepped over him and made his way to the kitchen, where Kyo curled up under the table.

"Need coffee..." he looked at the clock. 2:27AM "Bed...I need bed..." Light flooded from down the hall attracting Shigure like a fly. "Whose there? Hmm? " Giggling came from Yuki's room. _Time to play detective. _

"I don't think you're yourself right now." there was a sharp intake of breath. Shigure knew automatically it was Yuki. "The sake is affecting how your thinking right now-"

Again she giggled. "It's not affecting you squeezing me there is it?" Yuki breathed heavier. "The sake is just guiding us to what we both want. And what I want is you." there was some moving in the room and something was being unzipped.

_Hatori would call me a pervert for staying here..._ Shigure moved to the other side of the door just as a pair of panties landed in its archway.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I've been thinking about this." there was a silence then their breathings began to get louder. There was a click and the radio was on. "Oh, it's so warm."

"Ah! Oh Yuki it hurts...Oh!" Shigure gasped a little and his face went dark. Shigure could hear Yuki telling her to endure it.

_Isn't this a turn of events. I can't wait to see how it plays out._ He turned his back and began his descent to his room. There lying in front of his bedroom door, lying like a gift wrapped present lay Mitsuru. Shigure mesmerized at the body he never noticed; the cleavage peaking out from under her shirt, her long legs running from her tight skirt. Shigure picked her up and she awoke, still drunk from the sake.

"Wha-? Oh, Shigure, you owe me pages you know." He walked into the room with her.

"I know Mit-chan." his voice was deep and unnerving, he stared at her as he undid a couple of buttons from his shirt. She couldn't stop staring at him and suddenly stood up. He tilted his head and gave a small dangerous smile. Mitsuru raised her hand and pushed the hair behind his ears.

"When I read your stories, they made me sick. Like to the bottom of my stomach. The girl who runs a summer camp only for boys; the doctor who volunteers at a convant to corrupt the nuns; the rich merchant who gets not only the heiress but the maid both in the stable house. And y'know every time I would look at you, I wished more and more that I was the girls in those stories. Freaky huh? I've been in this business too long." he didn't say a word. Suddenly realizing what she had just confessed to. She jerked her hand back and turned on her heel. "I have to- um, not be here now." Shigure pulled her by her wrist and wrapped her close to his body. "Huh? Mhm!" He pulled her face up slowly and let their lips touch. The instant he pulled her in, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and let their bodies do the speaking.

**Two weeks later. The Airport. **

"Arisa, you promise to write to me won't you?" Tohru sniffled and she patted her on the head. The airport was packed with people rushing to get their flights. Hanajima passed Tohru another box of tissues.

"Of course I will Tohru. I'll email you too. It's a lot easier. I'll add pictures. Kyo can show you how to use the computer. Don't worry, I'll be fine and so will you. You and Saki will have a lot of fun at the institute. I know it." Tohru hugged her and smiled.

Saki handed her a bag. "I filled it with Pocky and Tohru's home cooking. Plus lots of rice balls to help keep your strength up." she smiled slyly.

"You're the best Hana." she laughed. "You'll be sure to take care of Tohru and keep an eye on _him_ right?" Hanajima nodded. "Report to me anything it does, how it reacts to our tests." they both nodded and stared at him. "Make sure to take lots of notes for the experiments as well."

"What tests? Hey, what tests! And don't refer to me as an it! Hey Did you guys say experiments! Hanajima wait!"

"_Now boarding Flight 122 to New York City, America. Sections L-Q please board. Now boarding Flight 122..." _

"Well thanks for coming out to see me you guys. It means a lot to me." Tohru, Hanajima and Megumi all hugged. Yuki and Kyo stood to the side, trying not to get sucked into it. "I really do hope my English classes paid off. And Megumi thanks for those work books, it'll keep me entertained when my iPod dies. It's that long of a plane trip. But thank you guys!"

"Do not eat the hotdogs Uo-chan." Megumi clasped her hand, seriously. "they will make you fat and then you will be out of a job and too poor to afford a ticket to come back home. Good luck." he nodded at her. She smiled weakly.

Arisa picked up her carry on bag and waved. _Way to cheer me up... _"Thanks Megu-chan, I'll uh, keep that in mind. Bye guys, I'll see you in six months!" she turned towards the ticket lady.

"Hey Uotani!" she turned to stare at Kyo who was holding Tohru's hand. "Don t get all American on us you damn Yankee!" and with that she smiled and boarded the plane. She disappeared into the crowd.

In New York

There was a little clicking noise down the hall and the sound of a suit case being dragged. Someone jingled some keys and a squeaky door opened. The lighting was dim and there was a window facing the street.

The woman held open the door. "Okay Arisa, this will be you apartment. Everything is in order so, here are your own set of keys." Her manager wore her hair in a slick back pony tail and a tailored suit.

"It's kind of small, don't you think?" Arisa poked her head into what seemed like the kitchen. It was right next to what would be the living room; and only a thin door separated the bathroom.

"Yes. Yes, it is. It's called a studio apartment, it was the cheapest thing I could find since you didn't want room mates. Plus, you have stairs that lead to your bed room. It's still not too late to move into the company's brownstone." Arisa shook her head. "Anyway, here are directions on how to get to the Agency. The train, the bus and taxis are explained in this little manual I made for you. Now I have to process your paperwork. You don't know how many people are dying to hire an Asian model! You're hot stuff!" she slammed the door behind her.

"I'm Japanese, not Asian." Arisa sighed and decided to check out her bedroom. _I really hope it has sheets already, I'm so damn tired! That old guy would not let me get a wink of sleep on the plane. _

It was dark up there and she couldn't find the light switch, but she could make out the bed. And it looked heavenly, so she threw herself on it.

"Ah, much better than a futon." she giggled. "and it's all mine!" she swung herself over to feel something lumpy beneath the sheets. Arisa gasped. "No!" Then punched whatever was lying beneath. "I said **NO** roommates!" then suddenly she bolted up.

_Holy crap what if it's a thief! Aw crap! _There was a groan from under the sheets then they came flying off. "Now why," the man sat up. "would you punch your present in the stomach?"

"Kureno?" She stared at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she had the feeling he wasn't wearing anything else either. "What- how, why...?" he just smiled.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away that easily now do you?" he shook his head. "I took the flight out before yours. I was planning on sprinkling roses on your bed and being romantic but I thought that would scare you off even more. So I made a more personal present for you."

"A present? For me, but why?" she say back down on the bed, never taking her eyes off of him. "Why did you follow me."

"You followed me, remember?" he smiled. "Because I love you Arisa Uotani. And I was stupid for not realizing that before."

she smiled and hugged him. "So where's my present?" with that he pulled her under into his sheets and he showed her how bright the New York City lights could shine.

-End of Chapter one-

Hope you enjoyed reading chapter one as much fun as I did writing it. If you need some drama in your life or something good to read, this would be it. Twists and turns, sex (of course), food spills and other adventures you would never think the Furuba cast would never endure.

*I would love to get some feedback,

tell me what you think!


	3. Ripened Strawberries

Note:

Please take notice that I have changed the rating of this fan fiction and boosted it up. With all the sex scenes we have (& that are coming), blood shed, accidents and profanity; I don't want to mislead people. Another note: **the curse is not broken.** Even though they can touch the other sex, Akito has this intense control over them. And lastly: I do **not** own Fruits Basket … but I would be awesome if I did. Enjoy!

Ripened Strawberries

A month has passed since everyone had graduated. Slowly but inevitably they were being consumed by their owns lives and slowly drifting away. A cool breeze danced in the backyard of Kazuma's dojo. A streak of blond hair flew into the door, carrying a package that was too large for her.

"It's here! Kyo come quickly! Run, it's here, Hanajima!" Tohru placed the package on the table and sat diligently waiting. Kyo came crashing through the door within the next two minutes. He zoomed into her and checked every spot on her body.

"What happened? Are you hurt? What's the problem, huh? Huh?" Hanajima walked in silently behind him, smiling at his over protective antics.

"Why so worried Kyo?" He jumped at least five feet in the air, before turning around with a look of pure disgust plastered on his face. "You idiot." Hanajima sat down beside Tohru and took her hand. "Tohru-chan, what is wrong? I'm sensing distress in your waves."

"Hey! Don't you call me an idiot!" Tohru looked shocked for a split second then regained her smile. "Hey! I'll have you know that I reacted just as Kazuma-san would. Hey, are you even listening!"

"Oh no Hana-chan, it's quiet the opposite!" she clapped her hands together. "We got our very first package from Arisa in New York! I though we should all be t-"

**Crash.** "What happened? Huh? Whose hurt, did we get 'em? Huh? Huh?" Kazuma turned looking for the culprit and only found a big grinned Kyo, a disappointed looking face from Hanajima and a very confused face from Tohru.

"Kazuma, if you would be kind as to sit, Tohru will read us the postcard from Arisa." He nodded and quietly sat down. Tohru clapped her hands together again and laughed. She cleared her throat.

"_Dear guys,_

_yo! New York is amazing! The streets all have numbers which turn into_

_names then turn into numbers again! It's not as crazy as it sounds, _

_honest. This first week they told me to get acquainted with the city. And so I have. I_

_got lost twice, gave wrong information once and used a taxi at _

_least ten times. (I've included pictures) _

_When I was down by this thing called the sea port I found _

_this desert that..."_

"What the heck is Kureno doing in this picture?" Kyo grabbed the picture on top of Arisa and Kureno posing like the statue of Liberty and making silly faces. Kazuma grabbed it and stared at it as well, wondering what he was doing with that girl.

Hanajima reached over and took hold of the picture. "Doesn't look a thing like Kureno." And with that she tossed it aside, picking up another picture from the batch. "Ah, Megumi will love to see this." she handed the picture over to Tohru who smiled.

"Look, she's eating a hot dog from a man named Grey!" Tohr laughed. "What an odd name."

"Tohru, that's a color. Not a name." Kazuma walked off, still shaking his head and laughing. "Plus, you have a pretty odd name yourself."

Hanajima stared at Tohru as she unpacked the goodies from the box. _There is something... off about her. I can't put my finger on it..._ Tohru got up and put the box on a shelf and turned to leave. "Tohru I was just wonder-"

"Wonder later Hanajima I need to talk to her quickly." Kyo grabbed her wrist gently and pulled them into the back yard, closing the door. "Hey, I know we haven't been hanging out much since graduation but-"

"Oh no Kyo! Don't worry about me, I have been keeping very busy with Hana-chan! I know how hard you are working here at the dojo. I'm very proud of you." then she slammed her fist into her other hand. "That's why I'm working hard to make you proud of me as well. I will master cooking, then go to the Institute and open up a restaurant." she beamed at him.

Kyo wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Tohru." she dropped her eyes to the floor. "But tonight we're going to have the whole house to ourselves," Tohru tensed up. "So I thought a good movie and maybe some snacks tonight." he pulled away from her. "You in?" she nodded and he turned to walk back inside. Suddenly he stopped, twirled around, grabbed her and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Kyo finally let go, smiled and jogged back into the house.

Tohru touched her lips. _Kyo..._ tears brimmed in her eyes. Suddenly she felt her stomach turn. _Oh no...! _ and with that, Tohru proceeded to throw up. Luckily she made to the bushes so she didn't have to clean up much.

"My, my I wouldn't think the cat's kissing would be that bad huh?" Yuki's frame appeared in the door way. His hair blowing lightly in the wind. "But then again you did make your decision didn't you Tohru-chan?" he smiled and stepped down.

"Yuki, wait! Oh no!" Tohru bent over to see if she was going to throw up again but she didn't. Yuki brought her some water and a breath mint. "Shouldn't have seen that...Yuki, your t-too kind to me...have to repay you...thank you..." she sipped the water until she had calmed down.

"I know exactly how you can repay me Tohru-chan." she looked up at him. "I need some help with my strawberry patch back at home. Care to join me?" she nodded and stood up. "Good, we have to hurry, it's almost twelve and the strawberries will be ruined if they get over heated."

Yuki walked ahead of her at a faster pace; Tohru at his heals, trying to keep up. _Hana-chan won't miss me for an hour..._

Inside of the dojo however, Hanajima was preparing the ingredients for dinner when the phone rang. When Hanajima had first arrived there Kazuma had no phone and had no intention of getting one. Then a couple weeks later he had installed one and said it was there 'in case of an emergency.' She didn't believe a single word.

Hanajima picked up the phone. "Hello, Kazuma-san's dojo. How may I help you?" Hanajima stood silent, listening to the voice on the other end. "And who is this?" Again Hanajima fell silent. _It almost sounds like a woman..._ Suddenly the phone was taken away from her ear; she turned up to see Kazuma looming over her.

"I'll thank you to stay in the kitchen and not to terrorize my guests when they are calling." He turned away from her and walked into another room. Hanajima stalked off. A moment later Kazuma's voice rang through the house. "Hanajima, can you get Kyo for me. It's very important.

Hanajima smiled and skipped off to find Kyo. _Good, if it involves it then the woman on the phone won't have anything to do with Kazuma._ "Kyo, Kazuma needs you, now." He stared at her and then looked back at the group of ten years he was teaching. "Don't worry, I can watch them."

Kyo turned to the kids. "Don't speak to her, do not insult and don't look her straight in the eyes. You'll all survive I promise." _I think..._ Kyo ran out of the room and straight to the room Kazuma was waiting for him in. "Kazuma what happened?"

"Akito...marriage...on the phone. She said, she said-" Kazuma looked dazed. Kyo flopped down in front of him.

"Married...? Akito _**wants**_ me to get married? That's crazy, plus I don't think we're ready for that step." Kyo turned a very light shade of pink. Kazuma shook his head.

"Not you, me. Akito want me to m-marry... marry Rin." Kazuma stared at his adopted son for a reaction of any kind. He knew fairly well he did not like Rin. Or the thought of him getting married.

"**WHAT?**"

Over by the strawberry patch.

Yuki had grabbed some gloves and other tools from the shed. He looked over at Tohru who was dressed in a light blue cotton dress. "You need to go and change Tohru." she looked at him quizzically.

"Hmm?" she touched her chest with her fingers. "But why? I like this dress," she smiled sweetly. "It's so sweet!" Yuki had already bent down to pick the strawberries.

"It's not that Tohru. You'll dirty it picking strawberries. I think you left some clothes drying over there. Just toss them on and come back." Tohru walked into the back of the house where the clothes line stood. There she found jeans, a skirt and a tank top. She grabbed the tank top and the skirt without thinking. It was much too hot to be wearing jeans. She reappeared a couple minutes later, trying to pull her tank top down.

"Tohru, were you paying attention when you did the laundry?" Yuki smiled a little. Tohru nodded.

"Of course I did! It's this silly shirt, it seems to have shrunk for some weird reason!" She stomped over to the shed and grabbed a pair of gloves herself. Tohru then knelt beside him to pick the strawberries. "Oh Yuki you've done such a wonderful job! Look how big and ripe they are!" She clapped her hands together again. "And they are so red!"

Yuki looked over at her and only managed to see her chest bobbing up and down. It seemed like they too were ready to be picked at any given moment. He turned a bright shade of red. "Just be careful not to squish any of them." Drip. "Huh?" Yuki looked up and another drop hit him in his eye. Suddenly without warning hot rain began to pour down on them. It would have been nice if it was cooler but with the heat wave that was going on, nothing could save them.

Yuki jumped to his feet and pulled Tohru along with him. They both crashed into the shed, gasping for air. Yuki leaned against some fertilizer bags.

Tohru laughed. "Well that was unexpected!" she shook her head, trying to get the water off. Yuki nodded.

"The strawberries needed that too. We were lucky." he was suddenly aware of how intense the air was between him and Tohru. He tried not to look her in the face but the water slowly running down her legs wasn't helping him focus.

Tohru touched his shoulder. "Yuki, it's fine. The patch of strawberries will be OK." he nodded, now fixated on her chest. "H-have you been to the hospital lately to visit-!" Yuki had moved quickly and swiftly. The moment she mentioned the word hospital he rushed towards her and picked her up. He then placed her on the bags of fertilizer he was leaning on.

Yuki groped her breast roughly and she let out a cry. Slowly he slid his hand up her skirt and began to kiss her neck, breathing heavily. Tohru's voice seemed heavy and far away. "Yuki...ah, don't. Shigure's at home, h-he'll hear us." her breathing got deeper and she stopped trying to fight him off.

He looked up at her and smiled devilishly. "It wouldn't be the first time." which made Tohru blush even harder. Yuki tugged off his shirt and slipped her breast out of her shirt. He proceeded to licking it.

"Ah! Hm-! What if someone comes?" at this point Yuki covered her mouth with his hand and looked for something to shut her up with. He found only his gloves. He kissed her a little and when she let out a moan he put in the glove.

"Shh, I don't think I want you to speak right now. Bite on this." _It'll make it so much easier..._ Tohru dug her nails into his back and then suddenly Yuki was away from her, pulling her down towards his pants. She looked alarmed. "Just for a little bit...ah! AH! Yes, just like that Tohru...mhm...ah!" Yuki pulled her back and watched her wipe the saliva off her lips. He turned her over and bent her down. "Now stick you ass up." he placed his hand on her abdomen and guided her. "Good now," with his little tutorial lesson over, Yuki thrust and Tohru let out a scream of pleasure.

A good twenty minutes later Yuki heard footsteps outside. He mimed to Tohru to be very quiet. Silently he button up his shirt, put on his gloves and splashed a little bit of water on himself from the sink. "Be right back, keep yourself amped up." he guided her hand to her crotch. Yuki closed the door quickly behind him.

"You do realize the sun is out Shigure?" Yuki picked up a basket of strawberries. Shigure laughed.

"Of course I do but with the sudden rain showers, who could sleep?" their voice began to sound softer. "Anyway, there is a phone call for you from the..."

Tohru was left in the shed for herself. She decided to put her clothes but keep her panties off. They were farther off from where she was sitting and was much to sexually aroused to move. Instead she explored herself a little more. _He is taking forever, I have other things to do-! Hanajima! Oh no she's going to be so upset with me. I left her to cook dinner all by herself. I know she's used to it but I promised her I'd help-! I've broken a promise to- to be a promiscuous little slut! Oh no, what if he thinks I'm a slut because I slept with him and he's not even my boyfriend! _

Suddenly the door to the shed banged open. Tohru stood up quickly but could not see the person very clearly with all the light pouring in. suddenly she could make out his face. "Oh, Shigure, you scared me. I thought you were-" she thought for a second and decided against it. "Never mind."

"Thought I was Kyo?" he stared at her underwear lying askew on the ground. "Yuki said to 'finish up' and to go home, that he won't be coming back." he smiled at her. "That is unless, of course you want _me_ to help you finish up." Tohru pushed passed him, tears in her eyes.

At the dojo...

"...and now we bow." Kyo bowed deeply then suddenly clapped his hands. "Good job everyone, go and get a rest tonight OK?" This sent all the little kids scurrying and packing.

"Bye K yo-sensei!" "See ya!" "Bye!" Kazuma walked through the door, his uniform looking torn, his face was forlorn. Kyo looked smug.

"I told you not to underestimate those brats?" Kazuma muttered something that made Kyo laugh. "So you couldn't handle the four year olds huh?" Kazuma looked out raged.

"The kids? You think the kids did this! Hell no, I wish they had." he pulled his legs to his chest and rocked himself. "They grabbed and pinched and stroked and just man handled me!" he let out a little cry. Kyo looked shocked, appalled and a little disgusted.

"Wait- their _mothers_ did this to you!" Kazuma nodded.

"They were like animals! Animals in heat! If it weren't for Hanajima I think I would have been made the father of an extra four kids." he shuddered.

Kyo grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Man up, it could get worse. They could have gotten _under_ your uniform." Kyo laughed and walked out the door, leaving Kazuma with his little cries of fear.

"So many hands...pinching... and, touching...so many hands." there was a warm hand on his cheek. Kazuma looked up. Hanajima was kneeling beside him. She smiled at him. "Hanajima, thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you." he sat up, straightening himself out.

"Well for starters, you could try not being so damn rude to me." Kazuma stared at her and she smiled. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Hana I'm sorry." Kazuma placed his hand on her, she closed her eyes the instance their skin touched. Hanajima breathed a little slower. "If I didn't reprimand you it would arise more questions with Akito. And I don't want her coming here." there was worry in his voice. "She's suddenly taken an interest in me."

Hanajima crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Kazuma breathed deeply. _I love the way her hair smells._

"Well, what _did_ she want?" Hanajima played with the little torn hole in his uniform. It revealed his skin just a bit.

Kazuma's voice sounded strained. "She wants me to marry. Akito think I will make a good suit with a girl named Rin. You know her right." Kazuma felt her nod, he sighed. "Hana, you know you're the only girl I'll ever want to be with." he stared deeply into her eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hanajima stood first and then help Kazuma up. "Let's go take a nice cool bath together." Kazuma look reproachfully. "Nothing will happen I promise Kazu-chan."

Back at Shigure's house...

The living room was set up with all the pillow on the floor and a couple snack bowls around them. Kyo had chosen two movies. Dreadful Sorry and Loving You Alone*. The first one was a scary movie about the old nursery song _Oh my darling Clementine._ Kyo was sure it would scare the pants off Tohru and send her flying into his arms. He grinned. The second movie, Loving You Alone, was a sad romantic movie where the man she loves is terminally ill and doesn't remember her. In the end, she kills herself out of sorrow and depression. Her fiance regains his memory of her and has almost beat his illness when he finds out she's dead. Kyo smiled at himself again. _She'll be in tears and in my arms in no time..._

"OK Kyo I've got honey squares in this bowl and pop corn in the other." she flopped down beside him. "Did you already put the movie in?" he nodded and turned off the lights in the kitchen as well as in the living room. "Oh what are you doing Kyo!"

_Alright it's working!_ "Just setting the mood for our cinema viewing." the movie began, slow and eerie, dripping with suspense. Just like Kyo wanted, he felt Tohru inch closer. He put his arm around her. Almost an hour into the movie Kyo began to get restless. _She should be clinging onto my neck by now...hmm..._

Tohru stared at the tv. She did not see the movie at all. _Where could he have gone that was so important? He couldn't have forgotten about us that quickly. Something big must have happened..._

Kyo glanced over and saw a little bit of cleavage peeking out from under her blue dress. Up, down, up down, up down. He couldn't stop looking. _Just grab it, just go for it and grab it. Maybe I should graze it, then if she notices I can claim it was an accident. But what if that puts her on edge? _ Suddenly Kyo hand was no longer under his control. He saw in horror as his hand shot up and grabbed Tohru boob, knocking her over on her back. Kyo went along for the ride as well.

"Kyo!" she tried to push him but was too weak. Her face was bright red. "Don't you think you're g-going a little fast! Ah!" Tohru managed to get his hand of her breast but not entirely off of her. For some reason, this got Kyo really angry.

"As a matter of fact, no I don't think I'm going to fast. Don't you find it weird that we've been dating four months and you still cover yourself head to toe in pajamas and covers when I come to kiss you good night?" Tohru didn't say anything. "I can't even hug you without you turning sherry red and pushing me away." Kyo turned in to see if he could kiss her but she turned away.

"I think we should break up." it was barely a whisper what she said but he had heard it. They both knew he had because he had frozen in his tracks. "I just think we both want different things and we might have rushed into it-"

there was a sudden rush of light and a loud voice in the door way. "Oh, didn't know you two were there. " he turned to walk away when Tohru shot up and pulled him into the living room. Yuki looked paler than her normally did. Something was weighing down on his mind.

"Yuki, you-uh- came just in time. We're watching a movie, come sit down, Kyo doesn't mind if you want to join us." she smiled at him, obviously trying to avoid Kyo's stare.

"Yes I do mind. I'm trying to watch a movie with my girlfriend rat, so if you don't mind get the hell out." He wrapped his arm around her and Tohru gave him look. She wiggled out of his embrace and followed Yuki.

"I thought I made myself clear before Kyo." she turned to Yuki who was leaving the room. He felt her behind him and whipped around, his eyes dark.

"I don't feel like talking or being around anyone right now." he stared hard at Tohru. "Especially you Tohru." Yuki turned on his heel and stalked off. He slammed the door to his room loudly and could clearly hear Kyo and Tohru arguing. Tohru called him insensitive and ran out of the room.

Sitting on his bed Yuki grabbed the picture frame that lay on his bed side table. He stared vacantly at it and finally, hanging his head low, allowed himself to feel. Tear drops fell on the glass.

-End of chpt.2-

Don't you just love a good ending! Ha, ha but seriously. Did anyone see that coming? I mean obvious yes, even though I tried not to. Please let me know your favorite parts, your predictions and whatever else you may want to tell me. :D

*After writing this chapter I reread it and realized what good ideas the movies would make. So, as a treat, I'm going to add them on to the story board. Kind of like a side story.


	4. Congratulations!

Author note: we are going to be having a lot of flash backs soon. I'll try to make them as clear as possible. I know it's a little on the short side (again) but you'll really enjoy it!

Congratulation! It's the Truth

"_Good evening Mr. Akito. I hope your evening finds you well?" the voice over the phone was deep and the man exuded confidence. _

"_Ah, yes, it's you." Akito twirled the phone line mindlessly. "Tell me, how far have you gotten?" _

_the cleared his throat. "Ahem, the payment that we agreed on, might not be enough to cover what you, ahem, wanted to be done." Akito sat straighter. "The object you had us target never seems to be alone and the company she keeps will know automatically if something were to happen to her. It's too risky."_

"_Hmm, risky you say... and if you were to get caught what would happen?" Akito's voice was ice cold over the receiver. The man shuddered like he could feel it, he cleared his throat again. Arisa walked by the man on the phone, her hair fluttering in the wind as she tried to catch the bus on the corner. _

"_It will never be linked to you. We have covered our tracks and even made an alias as downfall man." Akito was silent. "Sir, I suggest we go after the object itself. It would be a lot easier and-" _

"_I did not hire you so that you would think this job was easy!" the man fell silent. "But yes, I think a personal punishment would be in suit for this kind of misbehavior." _

"_Thank you Akito thank you. I promise you that-" _

"_Shut up you insolent fool. Do not call me again unless you are kneeling at my doorstep with the package in tow. You are not at liberty to mess up." With that Akito threw the phone at the wall making it burst into little pieces. _

-XXX-

It had been days since Kyo had actually talked to Tohru. Every time he entered the room she would burst into tears. He didn't mind it, not being with her, it just hurt him when she cried so much. It was probably because she was always so alone. Yuki had taken to being reclusive but even Kyo could understand why.

Kyo tried to spend as much as possible at the dojo as he could. Hanajima didn't see Tohru as much either because she stopped dropping by. It didn't help much that Kyo always stared at her when she was there. He began to work out in the backyard. Exercise kept his mind blank, but today wasn't one of those days.

_What. _**Punch.**_ Did._ **Punch. **_I. Do._ **Punch. Punch. Punch.** _Wrong? I knew it was too damn good to be true! But like I fool I let myself believe, like a fucking idiot that I am! _**Punch.** _Why would she love a freak creature like me? _

Tears fell down his cheeks and he wiped them away quickly. "Eh? What's that?" Kyo noticed blood stains on his shirt and glanced at his hand. There were cuts and bruises from pushing himself too hard. He cursed under his breath and walked to the back porch. Tohru was sitting there with a pitcher of juice and three cups beside her. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"Hullo Tohru." His voice was empty and his body numb. Kyo began to move past her, but she stepped into his path. He looked the other way to avoid her face. _She's so close … I could just reach out and touch her again. _

"I-I brought you some juice. You've been working yourself too hard." Kyo didn't move a muscle or speak a word; Tohru took the hint. "Ah, well I'm very sorry to have bothered you." her voice broke a little at the end and she held back a sob.

"You didn't-" Kyo stared at the floor. "You shouldn't have- I didn't need your pity!" Tohru looked shocked to see the tears streaming down his face. "You should have just said no damn it! You didn't have to play around with me, Akito does it enough! You wouldn't understand how much it hurts; how bad my stomach burns when I think of you smiling. You didn't need to-" Kyo's face went dark. "You'll never understand how much you've hurt me."

"I-I never meant to do it." she shook her "I was so confused when you came up to me. I had my answer prepared b-but then," Tohru took in shorter breaths. "Then that horrible accident happened and I was so afraid and you were the only one there and, and-" And Tohru fainted. Hitting the floor with a louder thunk than you would have thought. Kyo stared at her then suddenly went into shock.

"SHIGURE!" Kyo jumped over her unconscious body and dashed through the house trying to find him. He of course was in his study. "Shigure! Shigure! Shigure!" Kyo pushed the door open, panting for air.

"Hmm?" Shigure glanced up, his reading glasses on the tip of his nose, papers in his hand. Without Kyo saying a word Shigure understood how grave the situation was. "Where is she?" _I've been expecting this... Yuki finally killed the damn girl to make her shut up..._ Shigure stood quickly with elegance and grace but urgency in his steps.

"It's... her. She just fainted. For no reason." Shigure nodded his head and suddenly stopped, a realization hitting him on the head. He took hold of Kyo by the shoulders.

"Kyo, I need you to go to the main house and bring Hatori here. He will most likely be with Akito who _will_ ask you who is injured. If you say that something is wrong with Tohru, Akito will forbid Hatori from coming here and Tohru _will_ die." Kyo's eyes went round with fear. "Do you hear me? You must say this instead, tell him that I was on the roof trying to repair the damage you two afflicted on it after watching the DIY channel for five straight hours. Laugh a little, but tell him there is a serious amount of blood and splinters. Got that?"

Kyo nodded. "Tohru dead, splinters in Akito, Hatori in the DYI network." Kyo turned and ran at full speed out of the house. Shigure turned to the porch and found Tohru's body. He examined her head slightly before lifting her up and placing her in her bedroom.

At the main house...

Hatori pulled his stethoscope back into his bag. "Well Akito everything looks like its to be in order? Are you feeling any pain?"

"No. None at all." Hatori stood. "I heard Kana gave birth to twins." Hatori flinched then regained his composure.

"That is quite the blessing. I'm happy for her." he began to pack his bags.

"Hm, quite. I went to see her in the hospital and I noticed something. Her little baby girl looked exactly," Akito laughed. "Exactly like you. She had named the boy of course, Hayori. Kana explained to me how she thought you were such an amazing doctor and a role model for her! Of course I asked her if I could have the little girl."

Hatori stared at Akito, pure shock splattered across his face. "Akito you-!"

"What? She already has one and a boy to boot. Kana really shouldn't be so greedy." Hatori breathed heavily. "She of course said yes, no one can say no to me, you know that. Kana was just laying there like a fat cow high off the medication. She was disgusting with her..."

Hatori closed his eyes, he remembered visiting Kana at the hospital that day. She had personally invited him. _She was glowing, simply glowing. Her husband had taken the boy to show his family down the hall. Kana was cradling the pink baby girl in her arms. He knocked on the door. _

"_You look beautiful Kana." he had dropped the flowers he had brought on the ground. Slowly he walked towards her. _

"_Hello Hatori. I'd like you to meet um," Kana paused and looked at the sleeping child in her arms. Hatori laughed._

"_Haven't thought of a name I see?" Kana shook her head and smiled. She handed the little girl to Hatori who smiled at the baby. _

"_I'd like you to name her, Haa-san. It would mean so much to me." Hatori said thank you and thought for a while. The little girl stirred in his arms, slowly opening her eyes and staring at him._

"_Lilith. Lilly for short." The little girl smiled at him. _

"...is why women like her shouldn't be trusted." Akito could tell he had stopped listening and got suddenly stood up. "Kana is a resilient little girl isn't she. The day I went to visit I discovered that she had remembered memories of you." Hatori stared at him. "Of when you defied me and were 'in love' with her."

"Wait, how is it that the father is not asking where his daughter is? Shouldn't he and the doctors remember her?" Akito scoffed at this.

"Please, do you take me to be a fool? I simply erased his memory of it. Yes, yes I too have that power Hatori, you aren't so special. The doctor was merely paid off." Akito looked down at Hatori, with a smug smile.

"Hatori!" Kyo opened the door and stared at Akito. "It's Shigure, he was on the roof and he fell." shock filled both their faces. "He's not dead or anything, the idiot. Just, there's a lot of blood and splinters and stuff."

Hatori shook his head and muttered something about being a brainless idiot. Akito moved first. "And what was he doing on the roof if he despises moving at all?"

Kyo shrugged. "I dunno. He was watching a lot of the DIY channel before." Hatori stared at him, Kyo rolled his eyes and calmed down. "He 'said' he needed to do research for his new book. But we recently got a new neighbor so who knows what he was really doing." Hatori looked at Akito who waved him away. Kyo walked out of the room. "Lets go."

"Oh and Hatori," Hatori glanced back. "I made sure Kana will _never_ remember you again. If your good I might let you meet my newest hobby." Hatori walked out leaving Akito laughing alone.

A few minutes later back at Shigure's house...

immediately after entering the house Shigure ambushed him. He started pulling Hatori towards Tohru's room. "What is going on here? I thought you were the one who was hurt."

Shigure shook his head. "Nope. Tohru is." Hatori suddenly turned serious and quickened his pace. When he reached Tohru's door he turned to Shigure.

"You may not be hurt now, but Akito will be needing to see bandages as to not suspect anything." Hatori entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'll get right on that!" Shigure went to the kitchen and found himself a bottle of sake. He poured a glass for Kyo who drank it without hesitating. It was hot and bitter, not sweet and relaxing like it had been at the party. They waited for what seemed liked hours on end. When Hatori finally emerged from the room, Kyo was on the brink of throwing up.

Shigure poured him some sake. "So how is she doing doc?" Hatori hit him on the head.

"She's OK. Next time, call me on my cell phone you idiots. I thought you died. Luckily Kyo thought on his feet and didn't give anything away." they both looked at Kyo who was leaning over the sink, puking up the sake. Shigure and Hatori sat down at the table, Kyo still washing up. "Well Kyo I never thought you of all people would have it in you but congratulations. You're going to be a father!"

Kyo threw up again. "What? No I'm not! I never touched the damn girl!" Hatori looked confused and then they heard someone entering the front door. "She's pregnant?"

Hatori looked at Shigure. "Well, if he isn't the father and I _know_ Shigure's didn't do it then who the hell is it then?" Yuki walked through the door and stared at the half empty bottle of sake and the three cups on the table.

"Bit early to be drinking don't you think?" Yuki dropped his bag on the floor.

"Well, there is the answer to your question." Shigure patted him on the back. "always though you might have liked men. But you're going to be a father!"

Yuki blinked and sat dully on the chair. "Excuse me?" He blinked some more, not staring at anything in particular. "H-how do you know this? We, we only, once or twice but never intended."

"By my calculations, I think she's six weeks along. More or less. And from what Shigure has been telling me; mood swings, throwing up, tired, not herself, very on edge lately. Oh and the pregnancy stick with the little plus sign near her bed as well." Hatori rolled his sleeves up. "Of course, she'll need to go to a real hospital and have a sonogram done but that's in due time."

"I'm going to need that bottle of sake." Yuki grabbed it and pressed his lips to the little opening and drank. He drank until it was all gone then stood abruptly and marched into Tohru's room. "Wait she needs her rest!" everyone got to their feet and rushed after him.

Yuki pushed open the door to reveal Tohru sitting up in her bed and drinking a cup of water. She gasped. "Oh Yuki I'm so sorry!"

Yuki held up his hand. "Don't Tohru. I know. I am going to take full responsibility for this. I will take care of you and the baby." he sat beside her and placed his hand on her belly. "If this is where you want me to be there is where I'll be." Tohru smiled and nodded. Suddenly she caught Kyo's eye and gasped.

"Kyo I meant to say something before it went too far. I just..." Yuki stopped her and got on his feet.

"Rat, I think now, if ever, would be a time to back off." Yuki held Tohru tighter as if anticipating an attack.

Kyo gritted his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You **whore!**!" Kyo punched the wall which made Tohru scream and Yuki jump to his feet. "Damn you both to hell! You deserve each other!"

Kyo pushed through Shigure and into the back yard where, in his full rage, he changed into a cat. Without looking back he ran into the forest.

A silhouette of a girl crouching lined the roof of the house. Once she knew no one was coming she jumped down and picked up Kyo's shirt. _Poor cat..._ she shook her head in disapproval.

-End of chapter 3-

oh ho ho! Does anyone else besides me, like, _hate_ but love Akito at the same time? He's the crucial character that is always needed. The one everyone loves to hate. Sorry to all those Yuki loving fans out there, I know right now he seems like the bad, and will seem like the bad guy in the next couple chapters but _trust_ me, he has a very good reason.

What did you think of our very mysterious phone call in our opening scene? My, my isn't Akito keeping busy. Heh heh. And I know you're all wondering what Akito has in store for Hatori's little girl. I know I do!


	5. Trial & Error

[Author's Note: (not F.B author.) In these early chapters Akito is seen as a man. Though everyone knows he's a woman it makes it much easier to write + more of an impact for what I have planned later. Also, if I don't get any reviews soon I won't update! :]

Trial & Error.

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring._ "Mr. Akito sir?" _Static._ "We captured- the subject sir." _More static. _ "Calling- pay phone. Using discretion. Subject came quietly." _Still more static._ "Realized who we were- two days tops- You for your patience." _Click._

Akito hung up the phone and smiled. There was a knock on his door. "Sir? There is a man here with tables and chairs for the wedding. He wants to know where to put them." Akito nodded and walked to the door with the maid.

At the dojo...

Kazuma stood in front of the door, debating whether he wanted to really go inside. From the outside you could hear Kyo's muffled voice as he trained. Hanajima sneaked behind Kazuma, who was mumbling to himself.

"Deep in thought or proposing to the door?" Kazuma jumped and turned. Their eyes met for three seconds then they both suddenly look in the different direction. They were too embarrassed to be around each other ever since they had taken a shower together. Though nothing had happened, they had seen each other naked. That was enough for both of them.

Kazuma cleared his throat. "I was debating if I should go in there and talk to him. I think tomorrow is a much better day." he nodded. "The sun is up too high and so tomorrow will be perfect." _What kind of man am I if I keep avoiding my own son? _

Hanajima stared at him, hand on her hips and a 'take no crap from no one' look on her face. He turned him around to face the door. "He needs you right now. I can sense it, now go!" Hanajima pushed the door open loudly which made Kyo look up and stop training.

"Huh? Oh, Kazuma, it's only you." He sat down, patting his head with a towel. Kazuma stared at him intensely, Kyo dropped his gaze. "Listen, if your here to talk about _her_ I don't want to hear it OK? Everything we had together was a lie, I know that now. She's having his baby and that's the end of it OK?" he turned his face away from the stinging tears in his eyes. "I'm fine, so I don't wanna talk about anything. Alright?"

Kazuma took a piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to him. He didn't look at Kyo. "They are getting married." Kyo's head shot up. "Next Friday at the estate. Kyo, I am so sorry."

"But... Akito!" Kyo stared at him wildly. _If there is one person who would object to this it has to be Akito! _Kazuma shook his head solemnly.

"Akito has approved. And he has asked that you not show up for the wedding either. He is a cruel man, Kyo and life can very cruel as well. But I don't intend on you suffering from past mistakes." He stared at Kyo. "I wish I could have spent more time with you, my son, but if it means you safety then our plan must be put into action early. Do you understand?" Kyo nodded and noticed the tears in his father's eyes. "I will miss the memories we haven't been able to make." Kyo and Kazuma sat together in silence until Hanajima called them in to dinner.

**At the Hospital **

Tohru walked into the hospital with Yuki at her side. "Yuki I just don't see the point in coming here. Hatori-san said I was doing just fine." Yuki walked up to the front desk and scribbled their names on the sign in sheet.

"Haa-san is a good doctor but it was only a quick scan. I want my baby fully checked out. Make sure everything is fine with our baby. Is that a problem Tohru?" he smiled at her a little. She laughed lightly.

"No, hospitals just make me nervous is all. Every time I'm here, it's for something bad. But now I have the baby. I'll be just fine, don't you worry!" Tohru gave him a bright smile. Yuki nodded and stood up.

"Alright then, Hanajima will be here in 10 minutes or so. She'll stay with you the whole time then you guys are off to your cooking class. Have fun Tohru-chan." Yuki kissed her swiftly on the cheek and walked out of the waiting room. Instead of tuning left to leave the building Yuki turned right towards the elevators. He waited several minutes, boarded the elevator and pressed the number 7 button. _Infirmary Care for Long Time Residents. _Yuki walked down the familiar hallway until he came to the room he wanted. Room number 4.

Yuki stood for what seemed like a long time. He no longer cried when he thought about it. _They would have moved her by now to the... _He took a deep breath and could hear the nurses giggling in the background. _How I wish it was her and not you... _

a brown haired nurse walked up behind Yuki, blushing slightly. "Excuse me, sir? Is there anything I can help you with?" she smiled and all the other nurses behind her were rooting her on.

Yuki stared vacantly at her. "No, there isn't anything anyone could do." The nurses' face turned into worry. Yuki smiled quickly and made his way back to the elevator. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number quickly. "Yes, hello Kagura? Mhm, yes, exactly for that. Can you be there in twenty minutes?"

Tohru sat in her chair looking at the magazines on the table. _I wonder if I look like a pregnant lady yet? _Tohru looked down and noticed a pair of black shoes before her. She lifted her head. "Hmm? Oh!" Tohru suddenly bolted upright to stand right in front of Akito. Akito was dressed in a black shirt, black slacks and black boots. She bowed quickly. "Hello Akito-san."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the impregnated sow. You have once again proved that women are only good enough to lie on theirs backs. Move, you are in my way."

"Ah, Akito!Thank you so much for allowing Yuki and I to have the wedding! It means so much to me, I promise I'll make him happy." Akito turned, walked up to her and grabbed her face.

"Do you really believe that a parasite like you could make him happy. You don't know what happiness is and married to him you never will. You're pathetic. You think can prance into our family and expect a warm welcome? You're not wanted and you will **never** fit, I won't allow it! And neither will that disgusting baby." Akito walked off just as Hanajima was walking in.

"I really like your boots." Hanajima pointed at Akito's shoes and Akito smiled. If only they know who each of them was.

"Thank you, you have wonderful taste." Hanajima walked over to Tohru who was breathing shallowly.

"Tohru? Are you alight, you look like you've seen a ghost." She looked at Hanajima and let out a breath of relief.

"I thought you were Akito- he was- said... thought he came back for more-" Tohru pointed at the door.

"Wait, Akito was here? Why?" Tohru shrugged. "Well what did he say? Did he say what he wanted?"

The nurse at the front desk stood up. "Sohma Tohru? Sohma?" Tohru looked up, suddenly broken from her shock and smiled at Hanajima.

"That's me! Sohma! Oh, he wrote my name as Sohma! Hana, this is amazing!" she beamed. "I'm Sohma Tohru. Hee, and this is Baby Sohma." She giggled and walked to the front desk. Hanajima protested but Tohru just waved her away.

At Shigure's house

Shigure rubbed his temples. "Explain to me again, why you two have decided to watch your cartoon show here?" Hiro sat crossed legged on the floor with his back to Shigure. Kisa, whose hair was getting longer, sat across from him. Their bodies had now entered that awkward stage of development. Everything was changing and everyone was noticing. Anytime they bumped into the opposite sex or each other, there was a lot of blushing and apologizing. Haru made sure to "accidentally" bump Kisa into Hiro constantly.

"Because, we just are. Plus Kisa wants to see Tohru. Where is she anyway? Are her errands more important than us? Y'know it's rude to make a person wait for you." Shigure snapped the pencil in his hand and clenched his teeth. "You should really find a quiet place to write Shigure, jeez."

"For the third time Hiro, she's at the hospital getting the baby checked out. You guys are fourteen years old, don't you think that's a little too old to be watching cartoons?"

Kisa stood up and began to walk to the kitchen. "No, not really. I still like them so I don't see the problem." she smiled at Shigure, he sighed.

"Besides, who lets themselves get knocked up? I mean honestly." he kicked his shoes off and turned the TV on. Shigure made a strangling gesture at him. The door slammed in the background.

"Will you shut up! I have pages that are two weeks over due and I have to get them in." Shigure looked down at his papers.

"You never cared before about meeting deadlines before. Why the sudden interest now Shigure? Did something happen with your editor that has suddenly peeked your interest." they stared at each other.

"Hello? Anyone home? Oh, Shigure, guten-tag everyone!" Momiji smiled brightly. "I came to see how Tohru was doing. I heard the news. Where is she?"

"That is exactly what I've been asking." Hiro sighed, shaking his head. "Hey Momiji how tall are you now?" He smiled at Hiro.

"I'm not sure but I do think I grew a couple more inches." he laughed. "At this rate I'll meet up with Kyo and Hatsuharu! Oh Shigure, what are working on there?" Momiji bent over to glance at his papers. Shigure stood up abruptly and stomped out of the room. "What's eating him?"

"Oh is Haru-nee here? I wanted to ask him a few- omf!" Kisa head collided with Momiji's back. "Ah I apologize, I didn't see you standing there- Momiji?"

He turned around to face Kisa. "Hm? Oh Kisa!" he wrapped her arms around her tightly, lifting her off her feet very quickly. Kisa's face turned bright red. "Wow, look how much you've grown. You're beautiful!"

Kisa muttered a quick thank you and sat beside Hiro on the floor. He was staring at her but she kept her eyes glued to the TV. _I can't believe he hugged me so tightly, my breast was pressed against his chest! When he did he get so good looking? _

Hiro put his hand to her forehead. "Kisa, you OK? You're face and flushed and you look dazed. You might have caught something." Kisa turned her head absent absentmindedly at Hiro.

"No, I'm fine." moments later Tohru walked in with Hanajima. Momiji and Kisa jumped up to hug her. Hiro stared from his spot on the floor.

"Hello everyone, thank you for waiting. I didn't realize you would all be here. I would have been here faster. Let me make some tea." Kisa shot right up.

"I'll do it! You need to rest Tohru, sit down, Mogeta is about to start." Kisa smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. Momiji sat at her feet playing with her toes.

"So, is it a boy or a girl? Do you know how big the baby is yet? Do you have to pee all the time? Has the baby kicked yet? What foods can't you stand anymore?" Momiji stared up at her, his eyes wide. Hanajima laughed.

"It's too soon to tell the baby's sex yet but the doctors say he's about the size of a large raspberry or a very small strawberry." Hanajima braided Tohru's hair and Kisa put the tea on the table. "I'm only in my first trimester."

Momiji looked worried. "Why do they keep comparing the baby to fruit? Are you hungry." everyone laughed. Hiro stood up and poured himself some tea.

"So where is your new apartment?" Tohru looked at him. "I mean we should have a house warming party before the baby gets here." Tohru stared at him blankly. "The baby shower could be held there too. What, don't tell me you planned to keep the baby here? This house is already filled with people, I don't think a baby will make the situation any easier."

Kisa stared at him hard. "Hiro, leave Tohru-chan alone! Who cares where they live? Don't be such a jerk." Hiro shook his head.

"I'm not, honest Kisa! They're going to need a crib, baby formula, pampers, strollers and their own place. Shigure won't appreciate being woken up at 3 in the morning by the baby screaming. And what about Kyo? What's he gonna tell his girlfriends when they want to come over? Sorry hot stuff, we can't hook up on that couch cause the baby spit up all over it. I mean c'mon."

Tohru felt a sharp pang in her chest. "But doesn't Kyo, like, live at the Dojo now?" Kisa looked at Hiro. "He spends 24 hours a day in there and I highly doubt anyone would be attracted to someone that stinky." Hanajima gave a dark look and cursed his name. Somewhere in the dojo, Kyo felt shivers up his spine and sneezed.

A bag hit Hiro over the head swiftly and quietly. "Hiro stop badgering my fiance. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you." Yuki set his bag down on the floor and unbuttoned his shirt a little. Then he rolled up his sleeves and walked over to Tohru. "I found Megumi outside, staring at the house, so I brought him in. is he alright?"

Hanajima hugged her brother and nodded. "Just reading the Sohma house, one can never be too cautious around you Yuki." Yuki laughed.

"That's right Hana, I'm a real scary man." Tohru laughed and put her hand on his lap, Yuki pushed her hand aside quickly and reached for some tea.

"Ah, Hiro! It's late, we're going to be late for cram school!" Kisa shot up and gathered her books for her bag.

"So what? It's not like I need it." Hiro stood up anyway and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey Hiro, aren't you little tall for your grade?" Momiji laughed mockingly. Yuki smiled as well, going along with his little game.

"Well at least I wasn't forced by the school to wear the boys uniform. I'm not forced to do anything I don't _feel _like doing. _I_ know _exactly_ where I stand Momiji." Momiji avoided Hiro's eyes and Kisa pulled his arm to drag him out of the room.

"Bye everyone, we'll drop by later. Goodbye Momiji!" Kisa waved and with that they were gone.

"Would you guys like a lift to your cooking class? I'm headed that way and it wouldn't be a problem to drop you off." Yuki stood up and grabbed his car keys.

Tohru clapped her hands. "Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you so much Yuki!" Tohru stood and grabbed her bag. Hanajima clasped Megumi's hand. She looked at Tohru.

"But what about Megumi, our house is in the opposite direction. It's getting late and I don't want him walking home alone." Hanajima hugged his head again.

"Hana is so doting but I am old enough to walk home alone." Megumi wiggled out of her hug and moved onto the couch, away from her grasp.

"Momiji can walk with him right Momiji? I mean the Sohma Estate is that way as well so it wouldn't be a problem." Tohru smiled at Momiji who smiled right back.

"Sure, of course!" Momiji grabbed the remote and changed the channel mindlessly. Everyone began to walk out the door.

"Thanks Momiji, you're the best!" "I will see you at home tonight Megu-chan." "Quick we're going to be late!" The door closed quietly, leaving Momiji and Megumi alone in the silence.

Once Megumi heard the car pull away he sat right beside Momiji and stared at him. "Gah! W-what is it? You almost gave me a heart attack." Momiji leaned back to retrieve his personal space again.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Megumi remained unchanged and proceeded in trying to get closer again. Momiji shook his head no. "You're right, I would have remembered someone like you." Momiji turned a light shade of pink.

Momiji glanced at his watch. "We should get going. My care takers tend to worry when I'm not there by a certain time." Momiji and Megumi got themselves ready and walked out the door without uttering a word to each other.

"Why do you live with care takers, did your parents die in a mangled up car crash?" Momiji stopped walking and stared at him, then suddenly laughed.

"That's such a morbid thing to say Megumi!" he smiled and continued walking.

"But I got you to smile. Something is bothering you, I can tell. I just can't place my finger on it." Megumi stared hard at him, Momiji shuddered. "I wonder what could be bothering poor Momiji."

_It's like he can see my very soul. _"I don't live with my parents because of something that happened when I was very young. My mother couldn't handle it psychologically and so they sent me away. But thanks to our family doctor Mother has forgotten all about that and is much better." Momiji smiled sweetly. "What about you Megumi?"

they stopped at a street light, Megumi thought deep. "Well, it was always both my parents, Hana and me. My grandma was always close by too. I guess we are actually a pretty normal family. Except for me and Hana of course." Momiji waited for him to elaborate but he didn't. "So Momiji, got a girlfriend? Or are you like Yuki with the adoring fan club. "

Megumi's house was visible just around the corner. This question shocked Momiji. _I've never really thought about girls, let alone be interested in them. _"I'm not allowed to have girlfriends." Momiji laughed. "They say I'll be distracted from my studies and I doubt I could ever be as popular with the girl as Yuki. Any girlfriends for you Megumi?"

Megumi pushed open the front gate of his house. "Oh I think you could give Yuki a run for his money." Megumi closed his gate. "Girls are never interested in me, they think I'm too weird. But it doesn't faze me one bit. Momiji, thanks for walking me home. I'll make sure Tohru knows you did a good job. Night."

"Bye." Momiji turned around and began to walk to the Sohma estate when he suddenly changed his mind. He glanced at his watch and saw that it read 5:47. _I think I might be able to make it. _Momiji turned on his heel, made a sharp turn left and ran the rest of the way to Ayame's shop.

_Ting-ling-a-ling._ The door to Ayame's living room swung open and Mine* walked down the stairs. "I'm sorry sir but our hours are from 10am to 5pm. You may come back tomorrow morning if you wish, so if you don't mind- oh!" Mine turned to go find Ayame but he was standing beside her.

In front of them stood Momiji, breathless and distraught. His worried eyes searched that of Ayame's. "Mine, go out to the coffee shop and bring back the normal stuff. Then I need you to go to the book store and pick up these books on the list." he waved his hand at her. "Take as long as you need but be back in an hour."

Mine nodded and grabbed the lists, her parasol and walked out the door. Ayame began walking into the room and gestured for Momiji to follow him. He clapped his hands and spun around. "So! Shall I make some tea? This is a joyous occasion, you visiting _me_." he smiled. "What, if I may ask, is your reason for being here?"

"I- I needed to talk to someone about something." Momiji looked at his feet. "And you were the best choice for it. I had no one else to go to and you were the first person I thought of. It's about girls and-"

"Aha! So you like a girl and want me to make you a stunning outfit that will knock her off her feet! Well that won't be too hard, unless it's for her because then I'll need to charge you." Ayame paced around.

Momiji looked him straight in the face. "And boys. The main reason is boys." Ayame nodded in understanding and suddenly dropped his gaze and observed his prey.

"Am I to understand that the Au natural vegetarian is really a carnivore?" Ayame circled him, eying him up and down.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me. I should _like_ women but I've never thought about them! And today, this boy I met, it was so different. _I _felt so different! What should I do Ayame?" Momiji looked at him with tears brimming his eyes.

Ayame hugged him from behind and placed a hand on his stomach. "Oh Momiji, you should have come to me sooner." Momiji turned his face to look at him. "There is a simple test that will answer _all_ of your questions." Ayame traced an invisible picture on Momiji's stomach.

"I'll take it, what ever it is. I'll do it." Ayame slipped his hand slowly down Momiji's stomach and onto his crotch. "Aya, w-what are you doing? Oh~!" Ayame nibbled on his ear and slowly undid his pants.

"Don't worry Momiji, this is part of the test." he unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis. "My, you are well endowed." Momiji put his hand over Ayame's.

"Aya, don't." he turned his head as he let the tears roll. Ayame jerked his hand in an upward motion.

"Why? You shouldn't be ashamed Momiji. It's perfectly natural." he whispered in his ear. "It feels good doesn't it?" Momiji nodded. "Then let's continue."

Up and down. Tug and pull. Each motion was making Momiji feel better and better until suddenly he burst. Ayame let go of his penis and stepped back. Momiji looked at him then stared at the mess he had made on the floor. "Ah, um. Sorry, I'll clean it up."

Momiji zipped up his pants and ran into the kitchen. "Don't worry Momiji. It didn't hit the fabric, only the floor." he finished cleaning up and walked to the door. "Come back same time next week for the final part of the test." Momiji bolted out the door just as Mine was walking up the stairs.

"He sure seemed in a hurry to get out of here!" she smiled and noticed the empty table. "That's odd, you didn't offer him any tea?" Ayame clapped his hands.

"Enough of this chit chat Mine! We have to hand bead a maids dress that needs to be shipped to Chicago in two days. There are email orders that we haven't even opened yet and walk in customers that have been waiting all week. Do I need to get myself another assistant?" Ayame smiled at her.

She saluted him. "Yes sir! Right on it sir! And hell no...sir!" she giggled and walked after him. "I brought you two coffees, black with 7 sugars for later. Here is your espresso shot. Doubled, shaken not stirred. A Mr. Nagasaki called about his Bad Girls bundle and wanted to know if it brought toys and accessories along with it..."

That night at Kisa's house...

Kisa sat at her desk pretending to be doing her math homework while Hiro lay on the floor trying to figure out his homework. She had been writing in her diary the entire time and day dreaming.

"Hey Kisa, for problem number seven did you get x?" he tapped his pencil on his notebook. Hiro stretched a little and decided to get up and stretch his legs as well. "Cause I got 4 and I don't think it's right."

Kisa turned to him in her seat. "Hm? Oh I'm, uh still trying to figure it out." she pushed her papers on top of her diary and smiled at Hiro.

"Kisa! Kisa, will you come down here? I need a little help with the laundry." Kisa stood up and walked toward the door.

"Coming mom!" she turned to Hiro. "Want a snack? I think we have some cookies or something." Hiro nodded and Kisa disappeared through the door way. Hiro walked quickly over to her desk and moved her papers.

Dear Diary, today my heart did a somersault. I think

I'm falling in love. I've never felt this way about any one

before but he has taken me captive. I never realized how

handsome Momiji has become. He called me beautiful! Me!

And just as he was hugging me I felt his hand graze the side of

my breast! It sent shivers down my spine...

Kisa walked through the door holding the tray with cookies and milk to see Hiro hovering over her desk. "What are you doing?" she put the tray down and walked over to him.

Hiro quickly grabbed her sheet of homework and raised his hands. "You caught me!" he laughed and smiled at her. "I didn't wanna read that boring history chapter so I was copying your answers. Don't be mad."

Kisa quickly shut her diary and slipped it in her bag. Then she gathered up her papers and took the sheet away from Hiro. "I'm not mad." she exhaled. "You know how I feel about cheating! You'll never learn anything, plus they could find out."

Hiro opened the bag of cookies and plopped himself on the floor. "Aw loosen up Kisa. We're in different classes they'll never know." Kisa grabbed a cookie and sat beside him.

"I guess your right." she giggled. "Should we get started on our English homework? We have a lot to translate." Kisa grabbed a book out of her shelf and Hiro stood up. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered I have to help my mom with the baby. She's a real handful right now and you know how clumsy mom can get. Well see ya." Hiro grabbed his bag and walked out of her room.

As he hit the pavement in front of Kisa's house he turned and saw her sitting at her desk again. Head bowed, writing. _Writing in her stupid diary about that stupid idiot. _Hiro's face was red with anger when he walked through the door of his house. There was his little sister sitting in her play pen. By now she could walk with out falling and say a couple of words. She saw him, smiled and waddled over to him.

"Hee! Hee!" she laughed happily and Hiro picked her up. "Hee!" Hiro's mother said that this was her way of saying his name. She grabbed his nose.

"Hey you. What are you doing out here? Are you out on an adventure?" he tickled her and she laughed. Then Hiro looked at her sadly. "Don't ever fall in love kid. You just end up waiting and hurting. And I don't want that to happen to you. Cause then I'll have to break the kids legs." he tickled her again. "Won't I? Yes I will! Yes I will!"

At Shigure's house... again.

Kyo grabbed the picture of his mother and placed it neatly inside of his bag. He had bought new clothes, different clothes. Where he was going he didn't want any reminders of his old life. Kyo wasn't going back to the way he was before he had met Tohru; he wanted to go a better place.

Downstairs he could hear the girls all chatting about the wedding. Ayame was supposed to come over tomorrow to help choose the dress. And Yuki was out with Kakeru looking for apartments near the Sohma Estate. Knowing Akito he would buy out any building Yuki chooses to live in. Kyo walked down the stairs and placed his bags on the back porch. He then took out a cell phone and dialed.

"Hello, sensei? Yeah, I'm all packed up. On the back porch, be discreet please. Kay bye." Kyo walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Then he stuffed a roll in his mouth and closed the fridge. There was standing Kagura.

"Gah! You vile woman! Don't _**do**_ that!" Kyo patted his chest and tried to regain his composure. "What do you want anyway?"

"What's in your mouth actually. Those are the pork bun rolls Hanajima made at school today." she opened the fridge and pulled the rest of the rolls out. "It's a shame you can't come to the wedding. You could have been my date. Wouldn't that've been dreamy?"

Kyo stepped back. "No it would have been a nightmare come true. Listen I don't have time for this." He looked seriously at her and calmly placed his hand on her cheek.. "Find yourself someone good Kagura." Kyo turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Kagura's worried face staring up at him made Kyo rethink what he was doing.

"To put my life back together." he kissed her forehead. "Be kind to yourself Kagura, you deserve it. Don't tell anyone I was here OK? Goodbye, Kagura. I think I'll miss you the most." and with that Kyo walked out of the kitchen leaving Kagura standing there alone.

Tohru walked in with Hanajima behind her, laughing and talking. "Are you OK in here? You were taking a little longer than expected."

"Yes and we all know that Tohru's the one whose affected by it the most." Hanajima made a face of a monster eating and laughed.

Kagura sniffled and pushed back tears. "Don't worry I got the rolls right here!" she forced a smile but Tohru could see her eyes were turning red and she began to get all emotional. "Tohru, what's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

Tohru shook her head. "N-no! You just, looked- so- sad!" Hanajima and Kagura reassured her that Kagura wasn't sad and spent the next twenty minutes trying to cheer her up again.

It was a clear night when Yuki arrived at Shigure's house. The girls had tired themselves out and had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie. All except Kagura who was standing in the kitchen touching her forehead, thinking quietly to herself.

Yuki touched her shoulder and smiled slyly. "I didn't know you did in house calls. If I had known I would have-" Kagura grabbed his arm and led him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into Kyo's room. "So you're into the kinky stuff huh? Let's do it fast before he comes home." Yuki stripped his pants off and left his shirt unbuttoned.

Kagura shook her head. "He won't be coming home for a long time so we have more than enough time. Shigure went out with Hatori-san tonight and I don't want them to hear us." she walked over to him and pushed him on the bed. _This room still smells like him... just like him. _

Kagura straddled him and could feel him harden beneath her. Her began to kiss her all over her body. "You normally like getting it from the back; isn't this a change of pace?" Yuki breathed heavily in her ears and began kiss her face. Kagura jerked away. _Not there... _

"And you're normally such a good guy. I guess people change Yuki." she undid her bra and he moved her panties to the side and shoved his penis inside of her. She moaned loudly and bit her lip.

"And normally you shut up and take it like a whore so do as your told." Yuki began pumping and rubbing her breasts. Kagura nodded with pleasure.

"Yes sir! Ah- oh yes!" _If I close my eyes tight enough and take a deep breath... oh Kyo. It could be you __here with me._ Kagura opened her eyes to see Yuki still there, pumping inside her. She buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes tight. _Kyo! _

-End-

So now we find out why Yuki called Kagura so many times. Poor little Hiro, having his woman torn away by a man who might be gay. In the next chapter, Arisa arrives just in time for the wedding. And for some answers. Seems like Kureno has been MIA for two weeks. Does Akito have anything to do with it? Is anyone else looking forward to the results from Momiji's "test?" I know I am! Has anyone else noticed Yuki's actions toward Tohru?

*Mine is pronounced me -nay. Don't want you guys thinking I'm crazy.


	6. Bound & Flightless

Bound Feelings, flightless Love.

In the back house of the Sohma Estate was a little house upon a hill. It was a secluded, sad little house. The home of the incarcerated cat. This would be the place where the cursed cat would be forced to live out the rest of his days. But Akito had other plans for the house. Late in the night three burly men brought a _package_ to the little house. Muffled screams and loud crashes could be heard; even by Shigure's house. Shigure, who had actually been sleeping, awoke quietly and listened to the wind.

_What could Akito be planning now?_ Shigure rubbed his eyes; in the distance he could hear someone shouting in pain. _Who could make him this angry? Rin isn't stupid enough to try something agai- Kureno. _Shigure looked up, his eyes round with fear. _He's going to kill him._ Shigure jumped from his bed, flew through the house, grabbed a bottle of sake and jumped out the back door.

In the main house Akito had slipped through the back doors and was making his way to the little house. Normally there would be such an uproar for waking him up and many people would be severely punished. But Akito looked worried. He pushed open the door and saw the men standing there, Kureno lying unconscious and bleeding in the middle. Akito rushed to his side, touched him but he didn't move. He spun on the spot and slapped the largest of the three.

"What is this!" Akito hissed. "I said to bring him to me alive, I never once said to try and kill him! Can't you simple minded idiots follow instructions?" Akito paced and Kureno coughed violently and groaned. He let out a sigh of relief.

"We are truly sorry for getting violent with the subject Mr. Akito. But it was necessary," the largest man drawled. He looked smart, until he opened his mouth. "the minute he realized where he was he began to demand the whereabouts of the blonde woman in New York. When we told him you were seeing to her personally he began to thrash and struck Mr X in the face." the man rearranged his glasses.

Akito glared at him. "I don't care if he hit your colleague, I'm paying you aren't I! What else did he say?"

The man cleared his throat. "He said 'to hell with Akito. I'm meant to be free not a lap dog for his enjoyment.' He also said that no one will ever love you and that you might as well be dead." the man stepped away from Kureno to allow Akito to look at him.

"How dare you? You were a freak, a loser, an outcast, _even_ among the others. No one accepted you but me! I showed you the love and care you desired so much yet you desert me?" Akito lifted his head. "Say something!"

Kureno straightened up."Liar... you didn't love-me. You just used me, t-to not feel as lonely. No ones ever loved you, you cold bitch! But Arisa... l-loved me from the moment we met! And you'll never understand something like that. I don't feel anything t-towards you but resentment and pity Akito, all my love goes to ARISA UOTANI AND SHE LOVES ME BA-"

Akito slapped him hard across the face. He was breathing heavily. "Don't you _ever_ say her name around me!" Akito turned to the men. "Go to the main house, a woman will be waiting for you there. She will pay you once everything is in order. You are not to tell her what you did for me or what I am doing now. Just go!" they bowed.

"It was a pleasure working for you Mr. Akito. We do hope you call again." they walked to the door and let themselves out. Akito slipped his hand into his robes and pulled out a knife. He walked over to Kureno.

"No I don't think I'll be needing their services. I like to do this part myself." Akito drew his arm back and sliced at Kureno's back. "You can ask Rin if you don't believe me Kureno."

Kureno gritted his teeth and breathed deeply. He could feel the blood trickling down his back. "You psycho bitch! Stop this! Ah! Stop! Some one! Help, someone help!" he tried to move free but was tied up too tightly.

Akito laughed. "Oh no help! No one will come Kureno. Oh don't worry, they can hear you, but no one will come. No one cares about you. They're all sitting in their beds wondering what you've done to me to deserve this. But none of them will actually come and help; no they don't want to be the next one in your position."

Akito moved closer to him; they were now facing each other. "Kureno, I am simply showing you that I will be the only one who will ever love you." Akito sliced again. "She won't want you once she sees you covered in scars, you'll disgust her. She won't ever want you to touch her again. But I, I won't ever judge you like that. All you have to say is that you were lying." Akito smiled at him.

Kureno spat on the floor. "Don't worry, these wounds will heal." Akito walked away shaking his head.

"Wrong answer." he paused and looked at his face. "Don't worry Kureno, I'm making sure the cuts are deep enough to scar." Kureno screamed in pain louder and louder. Akito grabbed his hair and twisted his neck. "See, look over there? See that dark stain sitting there? That's Rin from when she stayed here. She wasn't the first one to visit. Looks like you'll be next to sign the guest book." Akito laughed and someone knocked lightly on the door.

It was a maid. Akito threw open the door and glared at her. She could see Kureno lying there bleeding. He looked at her and mouthed the words 'help me.' "What do you want?" she caught her breath and kept her head bowed to the ground.

the little girl looked frighteningly at Akito. "T-there's a man sitting on the back porch. He s-says- he says..." she looked at the floor.

"Out with it or you'll be next to come in!" Akito slammed his hand against the wall. The maid screamed a little.

"The man says he went into your room looking for you but you weren't there. He says he really needs you. His hair is rather long and smelled like sake. I'm sorry to interrupt." the maid bowed, turned and dashed back to the main house. Sauntering up the path was Shigure, his robe barely hanging on. Akito stepped out into the moonlight and crossed his arms.

Shigure walked over and wrapped his arms around Akito. "Mm I missed you." he began kissing his neck and pulling off his robes. Akito pushed him away.

"I'm busy right now Shigure." Shigure wouldn't let go; instead he slipped his hand in his robe and caressed Akito's breast. "Ah! D-don't do that!" Akito's face turned bright red. [**A/N:** in case you didn't know, or are very confused; Akito is actually a woman.]

Shigure leaned in to her ear. "But I need your body Akito." he pressed himself against her. "I need you bad." _This should work..._ Akito placed her hand on his and nodded. She began to pull him inside but Shigure stopped. "No, I want you glimmering and wet." he whispered in her ear again. _If I hit all the right spots this may work but I can't let her suspect anything._ "Let's go to the pool, or the hot tub."

Akito blushed. "That's so lewd Shigure!" Shigure turned her around and kissed her hard. She could taste the sake in his mouth. "Y-your drunk Shigure." _my mouth tastes sweet... oh I want him!_ Akito wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Shigure picked Akito up who wrapped her legs around his torso. They walked to the pool and Shigure jumped in. they emerged breathless. "Shigure, I can feel you growing beneath me." she couldn't look him in the eye.

He kissed her again. "And now you're going to feel me inside of you." Akito laughed and Shigure took off her robes. From the little house Kureno could hear the water splashing around outside.

_This could be my only chance..._ Kureno tried standing up but the impact of all the cuts made him extremely weak. _Arisa..._ Then Kureno noticed the little maid from before. She was hiding behind the door, taking peeks at him. He searched her eyes again for help, she disappeared. _Please... Arisa... I'm so sorry... _

"Mister! Please wake up, we need to leave." the little maid was shaking Kureno. "If Mistress finds out I've even been out here I'll be next! Now get up, we need to run!"

Kureno shook his head."I can't... run. Please, there's going to be a wedding here this week." Kureno coughed and winced in pain. "A photo in my pocket. Find her the day of the wedding, don't let her get close to Akito... bring her here. Please, that's my only chance. Give her the photo... she'll understand. Please."

the little maid nodded in compliance. " I will sir. I promise." she turned her back to leave but then stopped. "Please sir, what did you do that upset Mistress so much?"

Kureno smiled. "I fell deeply in love."

Kyo...

The scenery unraveled into its lavish green fields filled with blossoming trees but Kyo took no notice. He focused only on the dark clouds that loomed ahead. He tried not to think about what he left behind. Suddenly the door to his compartment was open and an old man walked in. Kyo glanced at him as he sat across from him but he just turned his head and didn't say a word.

The old man nodded. "Ah, you must be anticipating the coming rain storm." Kyo stared at him. "It's refreshing to see a youngster not worried about their hair or fancy clothing."

Kyo's was stricken with shock. "I'm not a girl I'm a man! You need thicker glasses." Kyo played with the beads on his wrist.

The old man wiggled his glasses a bit. "I don't know about man but you're on the right path. I would also invest in a haircut. Mm haircuts are nice." the old man looked off, falling into a day dream. Suddenly the door to Kyo's compartment slammed open again. There standing in the doorway was a young boy, no older than 8 years old. He was out of breath and looked like he'd been fighting.

"Aha! Old man I found you!" the little boy grabbed the old man's arm and began to pull. "I go to the food cart for five minutes and what do I find when I come back? Mom dead asleep and you're gone! What'd you do, slip a mickey in her drink? Your impossible!" the little boy marched out of the compartment still ranting.

"_Attention all passengers we are now at WX Station.* All passengers who need to get to..." _

The old man smiled, sighed and turned to Kyo. "A man is wise enough to anticipate the hurtles life may throw at him; but if he were to contemplate for too long, he shall strain himself. Make sure to always look for the sunshine after a storm." He turned and left.

Kyo stared at blankly at the doorway where the old man stood. "Strain myself...?" Kyo mumbled to himself. "Old coot, spouting none sense." Kyo sat back down in his seat.

"_Last chance to exit the train. Passengers I repeat last chance to exit before the next stop-" _

Kyo jumped to his feet. "Damn you old man!" he turned and grabbed his baggage from the overhead compartment and started running down the little hallway. "I'm going to miss my stop!" Kyo jumped off the train and landed safely on the platform. He let out a sigh of relief and plopped down next to his bags; as he looked up he could see the old man in the window of the train, waving at him as the train pulled out.

Kyo shook his head as he stood up and turned around to face the billboard. Kyo looked at the board then at his ticket and the board again. "No! I got off at the wrong stop!" Kyo walked over to the man in the little Information Booth. "Excuse me, sir? Listen this old codger on the train was talking about constipation made me get off at this station but I need to get off at Station YZ."

The man clicked the button and something crackled. "Uh, that's not a problem sir. It happens all the time. Well the missing your stop part, I'm not so sure about the old man though." He looked at Kyo apologetically.

Kyo grinned for the first time in weeks. "Thanks."

"Okay, that will be $45 please." Kyo stared at him. "We don't take anything bigger than a fifty so don't get any ideas."

"Wait what? I already paid my ticket, I just got off at the wrong stop. The train ride is only a fifteen minute ride."

"I understand sir but you still have to pay for another ticket. There's nothing I can do." Kyo looked in wallet and saw that he only had nine bucks in there. He hung his head in desperation. "But sir, sir? It's only a half hour walk from here."

Kyo nodded to the man, picked up his bags and began his journey towards the dojo. Not ten minutes into his walk he noticed a sign that read "Sunni: turn left." _That's it! _Kyo turned left and soon saw the dojo. _It's a bit glamorous for a dojo... and why are there so many women? _He stopped one of the women.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for-" the woman grabbed his face and brought it closely to hers.

"Ah!" she squealed which reminded him a lot of Kagura. His chest suddenly went tight. "You're perfect! Your hair is a bit long, kinda like a girls, but some of our clients are into that! Boy, Sensei does not disappoint, he sure knows how to pick 'em." she let go of his face. "This way." they stepped out of the open space and into the main hall of the huge house.

"There will be no inter-work relationships. Feel free to look, just don't get caught." she looked at him again. "Though you will have more problems on your hands than most." Kyo had not realized that they were now in the bathroom and two girls were standing against the wall, giggling. "Now, strip."

Kyo took a couple steps away from her. "Why?" the woman snapped her fingers and the girls came forward. She pointed towards Kyo and they made their way to him. "Hey, what are you gonna do?" they tried to pull his clothes off; one of them managed to get his shirt off. The woman smiled, approving of his bare chest, Kyo blushed deeply. He began a tug of war with the girl for his shirt.

"Give it back!" he looked down and noticed his jeans were unbuttoned. Kyo suddenly let go of the shirt sending the girl flying. "What the hell kind of training is this? Are you all crazy!"

The woman shook her head. "What kind of geisha do you plan to be if you will not even bathe yourself properly?" Kyo grabbed his shirt from the girl and suddenly dashed off. "Father doesn't accept dirty geishas at his okiya!" the woman shouted after him.

_Geisha? Did Kazuma know this? _Kyo ran out of there at top speed without looking back. "You! Where are my bags?" he stopped the only girl that was fully clothed and seemed to be walking by.

"Hmm? Luggage, I haven't seen anyone with luggage, but they do leave everything in the front closet over there." she pointed to a closet near the entrance. "Are you new here?" She touched his arm.

"Don't touch me, I don't even know you!" Kyo shook his head and darted toward the closet. Once he got it open and got his stuff he turned around in the direction of the girl. "Hey." he shouted as he slowly backed out toward the door. "You might want to think about a new line of profession!" And with that he was gone.

The girl tilted her head to side, quizzically, and smiled. _Oh but I know you Kyo-chan. I know you very well. _

Kyo was back to trekking on the road again. He grumbled to himself as he walked. _I knew I arrived there too quickly. I should have stolen some of their food._ Kyo suddenly stopped. _But that food was bought with the money the got from selling their bodies! When I'm finished with my training I'm going to release those women of their pimp! _Kyo smiled a little. _Even if they all seem like Kagura... _The air was suddenly gloomy again.

Ayame's shop

Mine was standing behind the cash register talking to some high school students. "The apron in the window is all sold out. It's a very popular item so it wasn't in stock for very long." She stared hard at the girls. "Do you like to dress up?" The was a maniacal twinkle in her eye.

Mine felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She looked up and there was Ayame. "Now, now Mine, control yourself. You wouldn't want these young ladies thinking your odd, now would you?" Mine shook her head no. "Exactly how old are you girls? Mine, the phone."

The phone rang just as he finished his sentence; Mine picked it up as if nothing was wrong. "Hello, how may we help divulge your every fantasy and pleasure? Hmm, yes. They come in colors of pink, blue, brown, flesh-toned and red. They also vary from size and specific ones for anal." she talked into the phone very seriously taking his order. "I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that again? N-no, we don't carry leather butt-less chaps. I'm sorry, thank you. Yes, we accept every major credit card. 3- 5 business days. Hmm... thank you." Even Mine looked shocked to hear this.

When she looked up she noticed that the girls were gone and Ayame was sitting on the couch. "Where did the girls go?"

Ayame chuckled. "They left when you started reciting the colors. It is fine, come sit and relax with me." Mine walked over to the couch and was about to sit when he pulled her arm. "Not there mon cheri. Here, on my lap, it needs to be kept warm."

Mine obliged and straddled him. "It's been a while Ayame." she kissed his neck.

"Hmm, I won't leave you that lonely again." he slipped his hand under her skirt. "Trust me, your stockings are driving me crazy."

Meanwhile, Momiji is walking up the steps to Ayame's shop. The door reads 'Come on in! We're open for business' but he is hesitant. _What if I fail this part of test, then what's going to happen? Or I don't belong to either side. Or maybe we'll just keep doing what we did last time... _

Momiji pushed open the door and stepped in. Immediately he could hear shallow breathing and movement in the other room. He turned the corner into the living room and froze. There was Ayame, bent over, thrusting and pumping into Mine, who was lain over the coffee table. As if on cue Ayame looked up, sweaty, his eyes full of passion. Momiji turned his head, his face burning red.

Suddenly Mine was on top and they were on the floor and Ayame was the one who was making all the noise. "Oh Mine, yes. You feel..." More pumping. "Good."

Her voice dripped with sexual desire and it was barely a husky whisper. "Sir feels amazing... so rough! Ah!" Thrust. Pump. "Oh Ayame yes!" This seemed to be the light switch for him because suddenly the position flipped again and he was ramming into Mine again.

"Say it! Say it again!" Mine screamed, Ayame stared deeply at Momiji. "You like getting fucked by a man don't you? Say it! You thought about this every night didn't you!"

"Yes..." tears were streaming down Momiji's cheeks. He turned on his heel and bolted out the door. Mine suddenly fell out of her trance when she hear the door slam.

"Hmm? Was that a costumer?" Mine turned to Ayame who shook his head and began to tease her some more.

Even as Momiji ran down the street he could still hear Mine's scream as she climaxed. He walked home , devastated not knowing what to do. He was more confused now then he ever was.

There sitting on his bed, reading his magazines, was Kagura. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to find you. Look, I told Kisa you would say yes so it would save a lot of time-" Momiji rushed up to her and kissed her as hard as he could. They broke apart and she looked at him dejectedly. "Fine but only this one time 'Kay?"

She pushed him on the bed and started kissing him all over and making the same noises as Mine had. _Crap, if I don't get hard, she's going to know and tell everyone. OK, focus on..._

"Wow, that quiet a package." she grabbed onto his stiffness and slid onto it. "And I'm going to rock your world."

[Half an hour later...]

Kagura buttoned her blouse and looked over at Momiji. He looked like the pure definition of apathy. "So, who did you think about the whole time?"

"Hatori." He suddenly realized what he had said. "I mean- wait, I-" Kagura laughed.

"It's OK, so did I." she smiled sweetly at him.

"H-how did you know? I haven't told anyone." He didn't look her in the eyes.

She waved him off. "Oh please, I knew since you were nine. I have a sense of this, so don't feel like you were showing it. Even though it won't be much of a shock since we expected this from you. So don't feel bad." Momiji nodded and stay seated on the bed. He looked off into the distant his mind suddenly on Ayame...

"Oh Momiji?" Suddenly he was broken out of his trance and looked up. His hair had fallen recklessly into his eyes; his shirt lay open, revealing his chest and his unbuttoned pants; his under wear peeking out from underneath. His violin was visible in the background. Flash!

"Hmm?" FLASH! Momiji was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. "Kagura what the heck was that!" Momiji was suddenly on his feet.

Kagura stuffed the camera into her bag quickly. "Well Kisa also sent me her to get a photo of you. A girl needs some kind of motivation, right? Anyway, you guys are going to the amusement park the day before the wedding. So you better show up."

"Huh? Why am I going out with Kisa?" Momiji scratched his head. There were footsteps coming up the stairs.

"On a date stupid. And don't you dare cancel, you'll break her fragile heart and make her self conscious for years and never trust any man ever again-"

"OK, I'll go. But please be quiet." Kagura smiled and slid open the door. "Why are you going out the back?" Momiji slipped his shoes on.

"I don't want those old crones gossiping more than they already do. If word gets to Akito about this, I might turn out like Rin." Kagura shivered at the thought and shook her head. **Knock, knock.** Momiji whipped his head towards the door, fear dripping into his wide eyes. He turned to ask Kagura what to do but she was gone; he let out a breath of relief.

The door opened and in entered the same little girl maid. She kept her eyes on the floor. "Sir? Your father called and has decided that you need a new violin instructor. He wishes you to pick out some choices for yourself and says it would fine if you wanted to go abroad to study as well."

Momiji looked at the ground hollowly. "I see..." he grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. "Thank you." Momiji brushed by the girl and rushed out the main door. After a couple blocks of brisk walking, Momiji finally stopped, breathing shallowly. He sat down on one of the benches.

"Funny running into you here." Momiji looked up to see Megumi's brooding face hovering over him. Momiji nearly caught a heart attack. Megumi simply sat down.

"Geez! You don't just sneak up on people like that." Momiji calmed down. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Megumi pointed at a house that looked vaguely familiar. "I live here." Megumi tilted his head. "Have you been stalking me?" Momiji cracked a smile. "Want to unload that heavy burden off your shoulders?"

Suddenly without any warning, Momiji started to talk. "I feel like I'm suffocating in that house. I'm so confused about everything and no one is willing to help me. I don't know what to do. And when I try to keep happy it gets taken away from me. I love the violin and now I won't be able to keep learning it because my father wants my little sister to learn it." Momiji stared at his hands.

"Momo, correct?" Momiji looked at him. "That's her name right, Momo?" Momiji nodded. "I knew you looked familiar. I work with the kindergarteners in the afternoon and she looks exactly like you. Why can't you both learn from the same teacher?"

Momiji shook his head. "Father doesn't want Mother to remember. If Momo interacts with me too much Mother will get curious and he doesn't want her to get hurt again. That's why I don't live with them anymore. But then they had Momo and Mother began to smile again. So Father thought it'd be best to keep me in the shadows."

Megumi stood up. "Wow, if that was me I'd really hate my little sister then. I'd hold such a grudge against the little brat for taking everything I deserved." Momiji looked at him shocked.

"I would never treat Momo like that, I love her! I'm so happy for her that I don't mind having to go through this. If she's happy then that's all that matters. Don't you see that I love my family more then anything and I'd do anything for them!" Megumi smiled. Momiji covered his face with his hands.

"She boasts about her big brother to me all the time. Momo comes into school looking guilty and I know she's going to tell me about latest escapade." he pulled out a little toy robot. "Bet you didn't even notice this was gone, did you? Of course you wouldn't because she only takes the little things that you won't notice."

Momiji looked up at him. "What? She hasn't been here, she's not allowed." Megumi shook his head.

"Whenever her mother or father come here she tags along and comes here. She hides and watches you, sometimes, if she's lucky you go out and she sneaks in. You should see her face when she talks about you; it just lights up." Megumi paced a little. "And on her last trip she heard someone coming, panicked and took this toy. She didn't mean to so she told me what happened."

"Why did she tell you?" a pang of jealousy rose in Momiji's chest.

"Don't get agitated; whenever I play with her she just does my hair. Nothing to get twisted about. I told I go to high school and she demanded I give you back the toy. I tried to explain to her that there are more than one high school but she wouldn't hear of it." Megumi sat back down beside him.

"So, at Tohru's house, did you have the toy?" Megumi shook his head. "Does she even know my name?" he looked at Megumi earnestly.

_Cute._ "She does, but Momo wouldn't tell me because she thought I'd leave her for you. Because you're that 'awesome.' No she said look for a 'boy that looks exactly like mommy. He looks like Momo too but like mommy more. He's so pretty!' I tried my hardest not to laugh." Megumi handed Momiji the little toy.

Momiji stared at it. _She knows about me. Momo actually likes me and wants me! _Megumi stood up and began to walk toward his house. "Hey, could you do me favor? I want you to give Momo something but I need you to come with me." Megumi shrugged. "Follow me okay." They ran back to Momiji's house.

"And who might this be Momiji?" standing right in front of them was a tall slender woman with a round playful face and golden hair hair framing it.

"Moth-!" Momiji caught himself and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Sohma, how are you? This is Megumi, he helping me out with a school project."

"That's so nice of him. You work with Momo don't you?" Megumi nodded. "It's a shame her father took her on his business trip." she smiled at Momiji. "Momiji I still haven't met your parents. Where could they be?"

Momiji tensed up. "I do believe they have forgotten about me Mrs. Sohma." she looked sympathetically at him.

She put her hand on his cheek. "Now who could forget such a sweet boy?" she laughed lightly. "Run along then, I don't want to keep you." The boys turned and walked away, leaving Momiji's mother humming to herself.

Megumi closed the door behind him. There was silence and then Momiji jumped up. "OK let's do what we came here to do." Momiji turned on his computer and started looking for pictures.

"Sure, but what exactly are we doing?" Megumi flopped down on his bed and picked up a stuffed bunny. The ears were a bit frayed and he looked like he'd been played with but it had a bow tie.

"I want to let Momo know that I care about her too, and you're going to help me." there was a whirring sound as a picture was being printed. "Pass me that picture frame beside the bed please." It contained a picture of SHINee, his favorite band. [A/N: this is actually my favorite South Korean boy band]

Momiji took the frame and popped it open. Inside he placed the picture he had just printed out. It was a photo of him, a year ago, at the onsen with Tohru. They had fallen asleep and Momiji was cuddling his bunny. Underneath read 'Friends let friends fall asleep with them.'

"How is this going to let Momo know you care for her?" Megumi watched Momiji as he placed little trinkets around the picture, trying to make it look casual.

"There, looks like its always been there." Momiji turned and took the bunny from Megumi. "It isn't, but this bunny is. You're going to give it to her when you see her. Make sure to tell her not to lose it because the next time she sneaks in here, she'll see the picture."

Megumi smiled at him. "I get it. That way she knows that you wanted her to have it." Momiji nodded and smiled.

Wasn't that a sweet thing for Momiji to do? I think he's adorable; I'll let you know this much. Kisa and Momiji have the purest relationships in the storyline. Will it be together or with someone else? We shall soon find out.


	7. Petals

Petals Upon the Wedding Bells

[A/N: Hiya guys! Today my awesome anime reading skill allowed me to recommend some books to a young girl who is just starting to read anime herself. Isn't that awesome! Of course I recommended Fruits Basket and Kitchen Princess (among others). I thought I'd start her off lightly. Her mom really appreciated it.

At Shigure's house...

Hatsuharu sat across Shigure at the table, mindlessly flipping cards. Shigure looked at him annoyed. "Are you going to play seriously or do I have to throw you out of my house?"

"Yeah, sure, fine. Hey, have you heard from Rin lately? She's disappeared again." He put down a trump card, beating Shigure, and grabbed the loot in the middle. "I haven't seen your editor crying at your door lately."

"One more game, winner takes all." Shigure dealt. "I can't say that I have. Do you know Kazuma is being arranged to get married? They say its for next year."

Hatsuharu shook his head. "Akito has nothing better to do than keep meddling in peoples lives. She better not get any ideas." Shigure smiled slyly and was about to retort when Tohru came bursting through the door.

She was getting big enough now that women in street asked her if it was a boy or a girl. Tohru didn't like the attention. "Shigure! I-I was doing laundry when I noticed there was nothing that belonged to Kyo in there. So I went to see if he had sent them to the dojo but he was gone!"

Hatsuharu nodded. "I would think so. The wedding is closer than ever, I'd make myself scarce too." Haru placed a card on the table and picked up another from the deck.

Tohru shook her head. "No! I mean everything of his is gone. All gone! The bedroom is empty." Shigure stood up quickly, went to his room and glanced inside. It looked like somebody had slept in the bed recently but other than that it looked completely barren.

He nodded. "So he left. Must have left earlier than expected for his training. Now, if you'll excuse me, Hatsuharu has reminded me that I must go harass my editor."

Hatsuharu patted Tohru's shoulder. "Don't worry Tohru. Kyo is fine, you don't need to fret over him. Shigure, wait for me, I need to to talk to you. Ah!" He bumped into Yuki who was standing in the doorway. "Welcome home dear." He kissed Yuki on the cheek and skipped away after Shigure.

"Oh Yuki, what are you doing home so early?" Tohru started taking out pots and pans to cook. Yuki walked over to her and grasped her wrist tightly. He pulled her close to him. "Ah! Yuki, y-you're hurting me!"

"I don't like my future wife worrying about other men. Especially Kyo. You choose me, not him, now remember that and honor the vows your going to make." Yuki let her go.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't you were the jealous type." she took out some ingredients to cook with. "I didn't know you cared that much about me." Yuki grabbed her face hard and turned her towards him.

"Don't flatter yourself Tohru. You think I like not having a future? I had my sights set on going to a university far from this place with-" he turned his face and let go of her. Tohru looked at him dejected, tears in her eyes.

"Go on! Say it, say her name! Just say it, damn it!" Yuki mumbled an apology while Tohru stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

At the Sohma Estate

The woman turned to leave the house and bumped into her daughter. "Ah! Momo, darling! What are you doing home early?" she picked up her daughter. "Your father isn't supposed to be back home for another two days."

Momo peeked up at her mother and showed her a box of chocolates. "Why, what is this?" And right around the corner was her husband, waiting with flowers. She put Momo down. "Darling, you're back! I've missed you, what is the occasion?"

Momo stepped into the hallway and knew the door she wanted was right around the bend. "Momma, are we staying here at the Sohma House? Can I go play?" her mother shook her head.

"No Momo, we can't. Momma has a lot of things to do. She's helping out with the wedding." She opened the box of chocolates and popped one in her mouth.

"Is wedding like chocolates?" Momo's father picked her up and laughed heatedly.

"Well in a sense. It isn't like chocolates because you can't eat them, but it is like chocolates because everyone loves them." Momo stared at him blankly. "It's when two people get married forever, like momma and papa." Momo nodded in understanding and they led her away from Momiji's room.

"May I have a piece of wedding when we get home then?" Momo's parent roared with laughter as they left the Estate.

Back to Kyo...

Covered in dirt, grime and hunger Kyo finally made it to the dojo. He crash landed onto the front yard where a woman was waiting for him. Once he made it through the threshold he was very wary of the woman who helped him. He eyed her shrewdly.

"Boy what's got your eyes swirling up in your head?" Kyo looked her. She was shorter than him, a little plump, with long hair tied back and brilliant blue eyes. She was pretty, just like the other women. She wore a traditional kimono and had a very motherly feel.

"Huh?" he shook the confusion out. "You aren't a geisha are you?" Kyo squinted his eyes. **SMACK.** Something hit Kyo on the head, hard. **Smack! **Another blow to the side of his face. Kyo jumped up with excitement. "AH! You wanna brawl is that it? Come on, let's go!" Kyo jumped to his feet and whirled around. "I'll beat your ass on my first day!"

Standing before him was a girl with short hair, freckles dusting her nose and piercing green eyes. She has her hand on her hips and a dark expression on her face. She grabbed Kyo by the collar. "Don't you _ever_ call her a geisha again. Or I will see to it you become one yourself." she stormed off.

Kyo looked at the older woman. She smiled. "You'd better go after her. She's your tour guide and you start training tomorrow. You can call me Aunty, everyone else does." she smiled wearily, watching Kyo flail as he ran after the unknown assailant.

"Hey chick! Wait up damn it!" the girl suddenly stopped and turned towards him. _Crap... I keep saying just the right things to piss her off don't I? _

"Listen here match head. I am not a _chick_. So don't get your pseudo macho man on OK? Just because this is a dojo doesn't make it fine to loose all respect for women." she began walking again.

"Well if you had introduced yourself like a normal human beings I wouldn't have said something like that. So, I'm sorry." the girl nodded.

"Follow me. That's the kitchen's over there, cook whatever you want just clean up. Over here is the living room, read whatever books you want. Your bedroom is over here." She pushed open the door to a rather large room with bunk beds stacked of three. And shelves right beside them to be their bedside table or something. "You and only one other guy share this room." he looked at her. "It goes by age."

"Can I have the top bed?" she stared at him. "Please?"

"Uh, sure. Ken likes the bottom bed anyway. Now-" Suddenly a guy with dark hair that fell over his eyes appeared.

"Did you call for me?" he held her hand. "My darling." the girl smacked him over the head too.

"No Ken damn it just go away!" she turned to Kyo. "You, follow. This is the balcony. Aunty sits her and watches the competitions when we have them. You're free to use it. And this is the bathroom. This is the only bathroom in the house. So exactly 10 minutes after five o'clock. If you want more time, wait till everyone's gone to bed or wake up real early. My room is downstairs and I happen to like baths a lot so don't get any ideas, like Ken, thinking I'm coming to see your match head."

"What about the room across from yours? Is a pantry or something?" Kyo had dumped all of his bags into his new bedroom.

"That room is off limits. Grandfather will tell you tomorrow. You have special training with him, and a lot of people don't ever get that. Kazuma-san talked with Grandfather and explained your situation." Her face turned dark. "He only told Aunty and forbid her to tell me. I'm out of the loop as always. So goodnight. Kyo" she turned away and began to walk down the stairs. "It's Saguri by the way."

Back at the Sohma Estate. The day before the wedding

Hanajima sat with Tohru in the living room of Shigure's house. They had a list in their hands and were writing things down. "And with Arisa that makes a total of four people." Tohru sighed. "I hope it won't be much trouble for them to let you guys in."

Hanajima smiled. "Of course it won't, we're your family. And we love you." the door clicked open and they could hear voices in the hallway. "It seems your husband is here." they giggled.

Yuki's frame appeared in the doorway. "What are you girls up to?" Tohru showed him the list. He studied it. "Let's see; Arisa, Hanajima + Megumi and your grandpa are on the list. Is that is?" Tohru nodded. "We'll need to add Kakeru and his girlfriend. I don't think they'll mind" Tohru nodded and scribbled down the names.

"Well, dear Yun-yun goes off the market and all the ladies will now come to me!" Kakeru smiled dazzling but no one paid him mind. He pouted.

"Tohru, I'm going to the main house now. Would you like me to drop off your list?" Tohru looked at her blankly. "Kazuma-san wishes me to pick up some vegetables from the Estate garden. I could drop off the list while I'm there."

Yuki laughed nervously. "I think I'll go with you. Akito doesn't take to well to strangers. Come, we'll be quick. Kakeru guard the garden peach." Yuki pointed at Tohru who was eating a cookie. They left and Kakeru sat himself in Shigure's big chair.

"So Tohru, I guess you finally got what you wanted." Tohru turned towards him. "I never knew you would the kind to stop at anything. I always thought you were sweet and kind but that's exactly what you wanted me to think. So I would never even suspect you. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it Tohru?"

Tohru laughed nervously. "Huh? Kakeru you are so silly sometimes. Would you like something to drink?" Tohru stood up and gave her back to him.

"I saw you that day in the hospital. It was you. And I know you saw me too." Tohru shook her head, tears forming in her eyes again. She whispered no. "It was you who killed Machi, wasn't it?"

"No! It was an accident! I didn't- No! She wasn't supposed to get hurt!" Tears were falling down her cheeks now. "I never meant to..."

"Oh I know the whole incident was an accident Tohru. But it was you who caused her to fall into the coma that inevitably led to her death. You whispering into her ear did the trick." Kakeru stared at her with cold eyes. In the kitchen, hidden from view, was Shigure, listening in with a cup of coffee.

_Even the ones coming into the family are corrupt. _Shigure shook his head and sipped his coffee quietly.

Tohru shook her head silently. "What was it that you said to her exactly? What I don't understand is why? If you had never even talked to her that day she would have still been alive. Machi finally had the courage to tell Yuki had she felt and you had Kyo. You had Kyo!" Kakeru slammed his hand on the table.

"I-I didn't want Kyo... he came and...and asked me with those pleading eyes. I knew Yuki was in love with Machi and there wasn't a chance for me. But I was still so confused and in the moment I said yes." Tohru sobbed. "I was going to tell her that I was still in love with him and then-then... the car and... Everything happened so fast."

"And now she's dead. Because of your indecision I lost a sister and you hurt two men in the process. Wow, you must be so proud of yourself Tohru." Kakeru stood up and went over to here. "But don't worry, there must be a way of forgiveness. And it's your job to find it now." he tossed her a napkin and she sobbed hard. "I haven't told Yuki."

Tohru's face shot up; she cleaned up her face and dried her puffy eyes. "What? Why not?" Kakeru shrugged. "Thank you Kakeru, thank you." Kakeru kept his back to her. Shigure stumbled into the room, pretending to be asleep.

"Nyah, who's this?" Shigure pointed his finger straight in his face. Kakeru stared at him.

"The Commander's brother! Wow! You must like, be just as awesome as he is!" Kakeru shook his hand. Shigure smiled.

"Well, Aya did learn everything he knows from me." Kakeru looked at him in again. Shigure struck a pose.

"Oh man! I wanna be just like you!" he ran around the living room as Hanajima and Yuki were entering. Shigure smiled quietly. _You're more like me than you'll ever know. _

Back at the Sunni Dojo...

"What do you mean the university wears uniform? It's college! I should wear whatever the hell I want!" Kyo sighed. "This isn't high school." Aunty just looked at him. "Fine I'll go."

A couple of grade school boys ran down the stairs, laughing. Saguri chases after them. "Hey you two! You need jackets!" They replied with 'like hell we do!' Saguri turned and glared at Kyo. "You. If you're going to live here watch you filthy mouth around the children." She stormed off.

"Is she always like this?" Kyo's heart started beating again.

Aunty nodded. "Now, Ken will take you to the University and you can register. Oh and please pick up Guri from school today. Her bike is in the repair shop and it's quiet a walk from there." She pointed to something in the back. "Before you start complaining, you can use that."

Kyo squinted. "What is that...? That's just a souped up old moped!" he hung his head in shame. "Can I at least fix it up a bit?" Aunty nodded.

"You have two hours before Ken leaves. Do what you can." she cackled and left him to his shambles. Kyo sighed.

Two Tiring Hours Later...

Ken walked in and saw Kyo covered in grease oil. He tossed him a towel. "Your hair always been that color?" Kyo nodded. "Heard you get to pick up Guri today. I'd go myself but I don't want to give those girls a heart attack from my good looks."

Kyo stared at him. "Right. Hey, so what time does the university close for registration?"

"Around six. The latest class starts at nine. It's not that far from Saguri's school. Just about ten miles north and 3 miles east. Why?" Kyo grabbed his jacket and jumped on his moped.

"Cause I wanna see what this bad boy can do. See you later." Kyo revved the engine. Ken said something Kyo couldn't hear and he was out in a flash.

The wind whipped through Kyo's hair. _This is so exhilarating! I feel so...free. I've never felt like this __before! _ Coming up behind Kyo was a car that was trying to catch up to him. It honked its horn. Kyo looked and sitting in the drivers seat was Ken!

"Pull over jackass!" Kyo did as was told. Ken handed him a black helmet. "You need to wear this. If you don't they'll fine the dojo and trust me. You don't want Aunty being pissed at you. Nails turn up in your breakfast."

"Where did you get that car?" Kyo stared at him and Ken smiled slyly. "How old _are _you?"

"Twenty three. And a half." Ken flashed a smile at him. He turned the car back on and was soon on his way. Kyo slipped on his helmet and let the engine come to life beneath him. Meanwhile at Saguri's school, Saguri wasn't paying attention to the lesson. As always.

"Guri-chan, what are you looking for?" one her friends asked her during lunch. "Yeah Sagu-chan, you've been day dreaming all day." "Oh, it's a guy isn't it? You finally got a crush on a guy! Is he hot?"

Saguri almost choked on her gum. "Please, it's not a guy. I just know for certain we're supposed to be getting a transfer student today. But I haven't seen him all day."

the girls smiled. "Another addition to the dojo?" "You're so lucky to live in a house full of hot guys!" "I just love visiting Sagu-chan's house! Ah!" "We should go study there today and see the new arrival! And to say to Ken." "Saguri, I heard the year beneath got a transfer student, could that be him?"

Saguri smiled smugly. _Ha, so he's younger than me._ "Maybe." she ate her lunch in silence while the other girls talked about who was the cutest guy. **Ring-ding. Ring-ding. **"Class dismissed."

"Come on Saguri, hopefully Ken came to pick us up in his car." the girl squealed with laughter.

"You guys know he uses that car to pick up the younger kids from grade school. And anyway Ken is just a- hey what are you all looking at?" the girl pointed.

"Some guy has been circling the school on his moped." "Hopefully he's hot!" "What's hot about some pervert circling our school." "Come on let's go take a closer look!" The girls rushed Saguri outside where they busted through the doors to join the rest of the school. They came out just in time to see him take his helmet off.

His hair was a mess, flying everywhere and falling in his face. He pushed back the brilliant orange hair to show grease marks on his face. His jacket was slightly open due to the wind, and it played dangerously close to exposing skin. Saguri had her back to him, making faces at her friends when she suddenly turned around and saw him. Sitting there watching her. She couldn't speak and he made his way towards her. He didn't say anything and everyone stared.

The girls whispered all around her excitedly. "He's coming this way! Ah! Is my hair alright?" "Look at his hair!" "He's so tall!" "I hope he goes here!"

_He does look super cool... and hot._ Saguri stepped forward to say hello. "Yo. Let's go, I'm on a tight schedule." Kyo turned his back to her to walk back to the moped.

Saguri fumed. _That's why I don't him!_ **Bam!** She threw her school bag at him square in the back of his head. "Ow! What is your problem chick!" Kyo nursed the back of his head.

Saguri placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "Stop calling me a chick you pervert!"

Kyo stepped back in shock. "How am I a pervert when I'm doing you a favor?" Saguri laughed.

"What favor? What you should be doing is explaining why you weren't in class today?" Saguri's friends all looked at her in awe. _Who would ever yell at such a hot guy? Saguri, we're gonna clobber you_!

In the distance a teacher was making his way towards them. "Now you'll have to explain to the teacher. Ha." Saguri smiled triumphantly. Kyo sighed.

"I don't have time for this. I have to resister for classes!" In one swift move her picked up Saguri and threw her over his shoulder. "You're such a pain." They made it over to the moped.

_I totally miscalculated! I'm such an idiot! _"Wait, you're a college student!" Kyo nodded and placed the helmet on her.

"Hold on tight." Kyo revved the engine as the teacher closed in on them. "Sorry. Maybe some other time you old stiff!" and with that, the engine came to life and took them away.

Momiji and Kisa's date...

there was a light knock on the door at Hiro's house. His mother opened the door. "Why Kisa! You look so adorable!" Kisa smiled sweetly. "Your mother tells me you got glasses, may I see them?"

Kisa shook her head. "It's not fair. I'm going to the amusement park today and now I have to wear these dorky glasses. Everyone will tease me." she rubbed her eyes.

"There, there Kisa. Everything is going to be OK. Would you like some soda?" Kisa nodded and looked around.

"Oh, is um, Hiro here? I thought he could cheer me up a bit." his mother laughed.

"No dear, he said he had an important thing to do today. Boys are at the age now where they don't want to be around their mothers." she brought out the soda.

"Thank you Mrs. Sohma but I have to go now or I'll be late. I'll see you later. " Kisa ran to the train station where she bought her ticket. At the amusement, waiting for her was Tohru and Momiji. She stopped suddenly. "Tohru, what are you doing here?"

Tohru remembered what Kagura had told her. "Hana is treating me to a day out today. I just bumped into Momiji here. He says you two are going to spend the whole day together."

Kisa blushed. "Ah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Kisa."

"Kisa, if you would like, we can have Tohru spend the day with us." Momiji handed her a ticket. Kisa smiled and nodded.

"Momiji, what does this say on the ticket?" Momiji stared at her then burst out laughing.

"Kisa, you won't be able to read anything if you don't put on your glasses!" he fished out the case from her side bag and slipped them onto her face.

Tohru clapped her hands. "Ah! I didn't know you wore glasses!" She beamed at Kisa.

Kisa shook her head. "I look dorky and silly." she turned her head. Momiji touched her cheek. "I won't wear them."

"I think you look cute." Kisa smiled at him. "Oh look there's Tohru's friend, Hana." Momiji pointed and Tohru threw her arms open for her friend. "This is Kisa."

Hana looked at her. "What strange eyes you have. They're beautiful." She smiled at her, Kisa let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. "Hello again Momiji. Kisa, this is my little brother Megumi."

Standing beside her, wearing a purple shirt, was Megumi. "I can introduce myself Hana- chan. Hello, pleasure to meet you. Hello again Momiji." His face showed no emotion. "Shall we?"

"So, Megumi, is there anything special you can do? Because Momiji plays the violin and I can sing." Kisa smiled politely at him. Megumi stared at his hands.

"I wouldn't call it 'special' but so much as different." Kisa looked at him with curiosity. "I curse people with their names. Now come, I want to go on that ride." Megumi walked ahead of them, ignoring Momiji and Kisa.

They spent the day going on silly rides like the tea cup and the haunt house and eating cotton candy. Momiji made an effort to talk to Kisa even though he only wanted to be with Megumi. _That color really does suit him._

Hana pointed to a game stall. "Let us win the baby a prize Tohru." Tohru nodded and the girls dashed to the stall quickly. Megumi, Kisa and Momiji lagging after them.

"Sexy." Kisa stared at him. "That girl over at the other stall. She's very sexy." Megumi pointed and Kisa followed the direction. Dressed in a black lace dress and boots that came up to her knees was Rin. Her hair was tied up revealing the curve of her neck.

"Hm? Oh that's Rin. I wonder what she's doing here. Hey-" Momiji started to wave but suddenly stopped. Appearing as if out of no where was Hiro. He had gotten taller and lankier.

"What's he doing here with Rin?" Kisa mumbled loud enough for Megumi and Momiji to hear. They pushed her away.

"Let's go on a ride." "Yeah! Sounds like a good idea! Which ride?" Shrug. "You are no help! Help me choose!" "Carousel." "Yeah, let's go to the carousel then! Come on Tohru!" Momiji linked arms with Kisa and pulled her away. They gave their tickets to the man.

Hana handed him all the prizes she had won at the booth. Tohru stepped in first and Hanajima followed. He closed the gate behind them. "Only two at a time sweet heart. Alright whose next?" the three of them stared at each other. Megumi turned towards the stairs to leave. Momiji held him off.

"Are you stupid? I'll just wait here and you two enjoy the ride." he smiled brightly. Megumi shook his head.

"No you two go in. I don't like heights very much." Someone pushed passed Megumi and grabbed Kisa by the hand.

"Like I would leave you alone with her." Hiro stood at the top of the stairs handing his ticket to the man. "Two please."

Kisa looked to see Rin, arms crossed, at the bottom of the stairs. Hatsuharu came behind her with ice cream cones. Her face seemed to brighten up when he was near her. _So he wasn't on a date with her._

"But what about Momiji-"

Hiro smiled. "He'll be fine. Plus we're holding up the line. Let's go." the greasy man let them climb in and closed the gate behind them. Hatsuharu and Rin boarded then Momiji and Megumi (who looked very uncomfortable) finally boarded.

"Enjoy the magical ride kiddies." the voice on the overhead cracked. And they were off. Kisa flung her arms around Hiro's neck.

"Are we moving?" he nodded his head. "Are we high up?" Hiro untangled her arms from his neck.

"Take a look." the view was breath taking. They could see the whole town, brightly colored and beautiful. "It's pretty isn't it?" Kisa nodded and didn't say anything.

"Hiro..." he looked at her. "Do you think I'm sexy?" he face was burning hot and she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I think you're gorgeous Kisa." she stared at him. "And you don't have to try to be sexy cause you already are." she mumbled thanks. "Can I ask you a question?" she nodded. "Why did you think I came with Rin?" she didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hiro! Ah!" _He smells really nice and he's so close! Ah! I shouldn't be thinking about that! _"I didn't think that all... so there."

"One more question." she nodded again. "Can I kiss you?" she stared at him in shock. "Because I've wanted to ever since I realized that I love you." his face was bright red. Kisa gasped and moved away from his embrace.

"You love me?" he nodded, not looking her in the eye. "Oh Hiro! You can't!" Hiro's face shot up, shock spread across his eyes. "I don't want you to get into any trouble... Akito will hurt you too!" She shook the thought out of her head. "I couldn't live with myself knowing it was my fault that you were hurt...that Akito would hurt you because I -!"

Kisa gasped a little and looked away. Hiro grabbed her by the shoulders. "Say it Kisa, please. You feel the same way about me that I feel about you. Don't you?" she nodded silently, tear drops falling on his hands. He hugged her tightly. "I love you Kisa." Kisa released her arms and wrapped them tightly around Hiro.

Meanwhile Momiji was beginning to make Megumi sick. He placed his hand on his forehead. "Could you stop jumping around Momiji. You're making it shake." Momiji looked back at him.

"Or what? If I don't stop being happy, you'll do what?" Momiji veered in close to his face. Almost like he was teasing him; their faces no more than an inch apart.

"Or I'll have to curse you, Sohma Momiji." he gave him a dark look "Then I'll make it look like an accident on an episode of Law and Order." Momiji smirked at him and placed his hands on Megumi's hips and leaned his body against his. "H-hey..."

Momiji giggled. "You should see the look on your face right now." he touched his lips with his finger. "You look so damn irresistible." His voice was barely a whisper.

Megumi could feel his face growing hot. _Damn him! Making a fool of me. _Megumi turned his face sharply. "What do you think you're doing?"

Momiji slipped his hand into the nape of his neck and brought it closer to his face. "Thanking you for today." Momiji lightly kissed Megumi on the lips and he could see his eyes fluttering. "I need you." Megumi closed his eyes and pulled Momiji in.

Back at the Sunni Dojo...

**Bang! Bang! Bang! **"Damn it Ken! You know the rules!" the boy banged on the door again. "Get out already, it's after six and other people are waiting!"

Suddenly the door flew open and out emerged Ken wrapped in a towel and drying off his hair. "Don't get your panties in a knot. Some of us need time to get this handsome."

"Obviously it's not working since you still haven't managed to get Saguri." Ken glared at him.

Saguri was in her Grandfather's room with Aunty. She was pacing. "...impulsive and hot headed. He's sarcastic and sassy. We don't know a thing about him! He's so... closed."

Her Grandfather sipped his tea. "A man's past are his secrets. You cannot force him to talk about himself or anything else for that matter."

"The way you describe him, well, he sounds a lot like you Guri- chan." Aunty giggled while Saguri glared at her.

"Please Aunty. And just because he's a little older than me doesn't suddenly make him a man." she placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "Plus- huh? What's all that noise outside?"

"What did you say?" "You heard me! You think you're so damn hot don't you? Saguri doesn't even like you but you still won't give up!" "Shut your mouth you don't know what you're talking about!" "Loser!" "Freak!"

Saguri excused herself from her Grandfather's bedroom to see what the commotion was about. In front of the bathroom, caught up in a brawl was Ken and another dojo lodger. She stomped her foot. "ENOUGH! That's enough testosterone for today damn it!"

The two guys stopped fighting and stared at her. "Saguri- chan, I-I'm sorry. It's been a long day I didn't mean to... are you going to cry!" Saguri smacked him into the bathroom and pulled Ken by the ear.

"I am not about to cry. And you, have you no shame? Put some clothes on!" she pushed him into his bedroom and stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

Ken struck a pose. "Oh but I would if you weren't so awestruck by my godly physique." he winked at her while she threw a pair of pants at him. Suddenly Saguri was alerted that there was someone else in the room. There came rustling from the top bunk bed and Kyo's little orange hair popped up.

Ken pulled the covers back to reveal Kyo, half awake in a pair of sweatpants. His chest was bare and his hair was falling over his eyes again. "Nyah... Saguri...?" Saguri checked Ken to make sure he wasn't looking at her.

_I don't want him to see me! He'll start assuming things._ "I have to go." she closed the door quickly before Ken could protest and read her a sonnet or something. She leaned her back against the door.

Aunty walked out of the bedroom and noticed Saguri standing there, dazed. "Why Guri, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were blushing." Saguri looked at her and gave a loud hearty ha. "I get it, Aunty can be crazy sometimes." She laughed at herself and turned.

"You must not know me that well then Aunty." Saguri laughed and headed down the stairs where she sat in the living room a long time. After getting lost in her thought she found herself on the roof. _When did I come up here? Haven't been up here in a while. _

Kyo's little head popped up with a rice ball in his mouth. "Hey, in need of some company?" He swung himself over the edge. He looked at the rice ball in his hand. "Want some?"

Saguri stared at him with her mouth gaping just a bit. "How did you do that? No normal guy could ever follow me up here! I- I don't get it..."

Kyo laughed and sat down beside her. "Well maybe I'm not a normal guy." Saguri punched him in the arm and a cool breeze swept by them. Kyo rubbed his arms. "How do you not get cold up here?"

Instinctively Saguri reached for the little box of stuff she kept up there. She fished out a blanket and tossed it to him. Kyo wrapped it around himself. "How are you not even a little bit cold?"

Saguri shrugged. "I was born in the winter, so I guess what you find cold, I find cool." she laughed lightly. "Weird huh?"

Kyo watched her. "Not really, makes sense I guess." he was silent. "You have a nice laugh." Saguri looked at him blankly.

"Well that's a weird thing to say match head." she took our a little notebook and stared up at the skies.

"You're a weird girl. What are you doing in a dojo house full of men?" Saguri didn't say anything; the tension in the air was palpable. "I'm kinda intimidated to meet your Grandfather." he stared straight at the stars, Saguri tried hide not to laugh. "Everyone respects him so much and he never says anything but everyone knows what he wants. And he lets off this aura... of pure bad ass. Almost like he's yakuza or something."

Saguri smiled. "That's because he is." she laughed lightly and Kyo relaxed a bit more. "Or was. I'm supposed to be asking you the questions." Kyo watched her play with her hair as she began to retell her life story. "Because Grandfather and my mother were yakuza we were always heavily protected and heavily targeted. Mom knew how to protect herself but I was only four when it happened. Like an idiot I wandered off the grounds. Just so happened that I ran into our rival family. Aunty said that they planned to hold me hostage to bait Grandfather, then they would kill him. If only I hadn't been such a dope."

"You were only a kid though. So, it's not like you did it on purpose." Kyo looked straight at her but she avoided eye contact.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel responsible. I guess my mom figured it out because even though help was on the way she sacrificed herself for me. She told me to run but I hid and watched. It was horrible. I don't remember anything after that; they say they found me wrapped in her arms, reciting a bed time story. It sounds so gruesome, I know." Saguri wrapped her arms around her legs. "But she did something bigger for me that day. It finally opened Grandfather's eyes. So he moved us out here and started this dojo in her name."

Something clicked in Kyo's head. "There's a geisha house not far from here that has the same name as this dojo." Kyo blurted. "At first I thought it was the dojo but then I got sexually attacked and ran out of there."

Her face darkened and she looked darkly at her toes. "My father." Kyo stared at her in disbelief. "He was bought by the okiya when he was very young and was loyal to the former owner. So loyal that he inherited that cursed place." she jumped to her feet and paced a little. "He met my mother, enchanted her with his words and then poof! She had us; Grandfather said that they would each keep one. He named me and mother named her. After they had us for a couple days Grandfather said they had to switch."

Kyo's head was spinning. "Us? Who the hell is us? What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that it's OK to be born in the winter but it's bad luck it you have two." a shiver went through her. "Kyo, I'm a twin. And I think you've met my sister." Kyo stared at her in amazement as her hair whipped around her.

End

Get out your fancy gloves and iron that pretty dress of yours! It's time for a wedding, escapades and secrets. I know everyone is super excited for the wedding [I know I am!] so it won't be long. Sorry if you didn't want Momiji to be gay, but it just feels so right. For you Haru- Rin lovers, I have a special chapter for them, maybe. Let me know, OK? Author+ No/ Crappy Feed back= longer wait for chapter. Evil smile. So, author+ good feed back= amazing (quicker) chapters!


	8. Bells ARinging

Wedding Bells A-Ringing

At the Sunni Okiya

"But Father, I must protest I do not think she's ready!" the beautiful woman stood and paced nervously. "Yes, she dances well for background but to make her center stage at such an important event! What if she ruins this poor girls wedding?" the other women around her giggled.

The beautiful women sat around an older, handsome man. He was starting to silver at the tips of his hair and eyes shone a bright milky caramel color. He waved his hand and the woman sat down. He beckoned Chiyo to him. "Chiyo, do you feel that you can preform for the wedding today?"

Staring at her father was like looking into a mirror. Chiyo never worried about her looks; she saw the reactions her father got when they walked through the market. "Daddy you know very well I don't want to dance."

"I did not ask if you wanted or not. I asked if you could." she sighed and nodded. "Then go pack up; Mother has already packed the costumes for you and the other girls."

The same girl that protested Chiyo suddenly stood. "Father, I believe this is the second time Chiyo- chan has broken the rules. She is the only one who doesn't call you father." he nodded.

"Chiyo, you must not let your emotions and ties cloud your judgment when we are here. You must call me father like the other girls. Two weeks in the kitchen making dinner. You are all dismissed." Chiyo smiled and bowed to her father.

A couple hours later at the Sohma Estate...

"Is everyone here Hana? I'm so nervous I don't think I can walk." Tohru sat down on a chair, making sure not to ruin her dress. She was dressed in a scoop neck, baby doll styled wedding gown with a three inch train. It was very modern and Tohru looked beautiful.

Hanajima and Kagura were dressed in an ivy green halter dress that almost came to their knees. Kagura had styles her dress so that her back was revealed. "Kagura, isn't your dress just a little bit revealing?" Tohru asked nervously.

Kagura shook her head. "I styled it so that I can catch a man today! Plus it will look adorable with my parasol. Oh I hear the music, that means its time for me to go out!" she grabbed her parasol and slipped quietly through the door. Tohru got even more nervous.

"Hana, I don't think I can do this. Oh no... I think I feel dizzy." Hana grabbed her by the shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Tohru, I love you and I couldn't be any happier for you today. You'll do fine, you have to." she kissed her forehead then reapplied her dark red lip stick. "Tohru can I ask one question though? Why must I wear my hair up? I feel so...naked." Tohru laughed and nudged her to the door. Soon, she heard the wedding march and grabbed her bouquet.

Suddenly, as if someone had pushed her, she was out past the curtains. Step by step she made it down the aisle when everyone stood up to watch her go. On the left side was sitting Hatsuharu, Kisa, Rin, Momiji, Shigure, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, Megumi, Tohru's grandfather, Kakeru and his girlfriend and a seat reserved for Arisa. Her flight had some delays. On the right side was sitting the much older and more judgmental side of the Sohma family.

Yuki waited for her at the end of the little walk way in a pressed suit. He had pushed his hair back for the occasion and looked very handsome. As quickly as she had stepped out she was now standing beside Yuki and the man was speaking. And they were married. Momiji clapped the hardest, Ayame pretended to faint and declared his baby brother a 'man with power to deflower thousands of maidens.'

At the Sunni Dojo

Saguri made her way up to the roof when she suddenly felt a hand that yanked her forward. It sent her flying. "Hey!" It was Kyo. "What are you crazy? You could have ripped my arm off!" she dusted herself off and plopped down.

Kyo stood a away from her and refused to sit down. She didn't say a word. "Today someone important is getting married. I thought I'd be more distraught over it but in a way I'm not."

Saguri nodded and plopped down beside her. He didn't look at her let alone acknowledge her. "She was my girlfriend, or I thought. In reality she never loved me, it was always him that she wanted and I was a consolation prize." he gave a cold laugh. "why would she want me when he's around, I'm nothing but second best and always will be. I don't deserve to be happy and never will be so there isn't any point in trying."

Saguri grabbed his head and turned it sharply. With a firm grip she gently kissed him and then released him. Looking up, Kyo could see how angry she was. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" she walked over to the edge. "Go out and make your own happiness; don't take whatever left overs people have in mind for you. Make your own path." she smiled slightly with the sun in her eyes. "And stop being such a freaking idiot!" With that Saguri disappeared over the edge leaving Kyo alone with the tingling feeling in his lips.

The Wedding Reception...

Arisa arrived just in time to see Tohru and Yuki open up the dance floor. After the dance Tohru went to greet Arisa but didn't have enough time for her. "Hey Hana," Arisa tugged on her dress. "Where's the bathroom?" Hanajima pointed in the direction of where she needed to go and went back to her plate of food.

Once Arisa locked the door behind her she sat down. Her knees felt weak. _Kureno! _Her breathing was shallow. _I'm so sorry... I know you're here somewhere... waited to long... shouldn't be enjoying myself..._ There was a light knocking on the door. Arisa dried her tears and choked out a reply.

Standing in front of her was a young maid. "Miss come quickly, we must go quietly." she took Arisa by the hand and started to pull her along. "I can only take you so far. Once you reach there you must walk like you are simply observing the area then go into the little house quickly. There you will find what you are looking for."

Arisa shook her head. "Wait, what? Who are you, where am I going?" she stared at hard at her. "How can I trust you?" the little girl dug in her pocket and handed her a small photo.

It was of her, smiling, tattered and faded. On the corner it was stained dark red. "Is that blood? Is that his-?" Arisa felt sick and light headed. The maid shook her head.

"He spoke of you and he is well. Well, he is better. Please miss, all I ask is that you place the key near the bathroom. That way I can put it back and never be suspected." she bowed deeply and dashes off.

"Wait- how will I ever thank you!" Arisa could see her silhouette in the distant and smiled. Quickly she began her march to find him. _Must look like I'm taking in the scenery, if I get caught I'll just say I was admiring the scenery. Yeah, that's what I'll say..._

In reality Arisa looked like rather constipated than enjoying a nice stroll. She seemed so on edge until she took one step that brought the little house into view. With slow agonizing steps Arisa tried to seem non nonchalant about it. She held her breath as she turned towards the house and briskly walked towards it. When she was sure she was out of sight she exhaled and slid the door open and slipped inside.

There it was stuffy and the floor had dark red stains; as if someone tried to clean up the mess but was too late. Suddenly Arisa noticed movement to her left and flinched. _Can't be obvious... _ "Hello...? Is anyone there? I'm trying to find the bathroom..."

Kureno frame came into light, his head bowed and hidden. He gestured towards the door. "I'm so sorry but it's down the path and to the right." he bowed and inhaled sharply. "I am very sick and contagious but please enjoy the wedding."

Arisa fell to her knees, shock and amazement on her face. Kureno finally looked up and realized who it was. "Arisa!" he gasped and made his way to her. He wrapped her in his arms. "Oh Arisa! I missed you !" he kissed her lips, slowly, then her cheeks and held her in his arms but she pushed him away. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Is that your blood on the picture?" Kureno looked away. "A-and on the floor, is that your blood too?"

Kureno sighed heavily. "I angered Akito when I refused to denounce our love. He thought he could beat it out of me." Arisa threw herself into his arms making him tumble onto the floor. He winced and Arisa cried even harder. "Uo- chan this is no time for tears. You have to help me escape, OK?"

Arisa sniffled. "But you're hurt!" Kureno couldn't help but smile. He calmed her down and managed to make her text Hanajima. She would be waiting for her at the end of the path. "What are you wearing beneath the dress Arisa?"

Arisa moved back a little and blushed. "Kureno I missed you too but I'm not having sex here." It took everything he had not to laugh.

He shook his head. "You misunderstand me. I will wear your dress, shawl and hat. And walk away, while you wear these pants and the tank top." Kureno handed her a pair of his jeans; the only one that didn't have blood on them.

Arisa looked at them as she slipped our of her dress. "It's going to be too long for the legs. And I can't just walk out there like this, Ayame might murder me." Kureno tossed her the jacket she came with.

"Just call it high fashion and stop worrying about it." he held her hand. "We really need this to work, I'm counting on you Uo." Arisa nodded. "Though I don't know how you can take me seriously dressed like this." Arisa giggled.

"OK, I'm ready." she had whipped her hair into a messy bun atop her head. Arisa looked very sexy indeed. She slipped out first then helped Kureno down. Looking both way to make sure no one was looking she began walking down the path first. Kureno would be behind her by a few paces. While Arisa made her way to Hanajima.

At the end of the path stood Hanajima with a plate of more food. Hana shook her head., half smiling at her old friend "What happened to your dress Uo?" Arisa glowered at her.

"While looking for that stupid bathroom I found a little pond and I tried looking into it but I ripped my dress. So I borrowed some old jeans, I think Yuki's or something, and this is the result." Ayame stood a little ways away.

Hanajima thought and suddenly stopped. "But there's no-" she was interrupted by Ayame who had just seen Arisa. _….no pond here. I think I would know the Sohma Estate grounds by now.. Was that woman not wearing any shoes? _ Hanajima turned to look but suddenly Arisa was suddenly standing next to her picking at her plate.

He walked around her analyzing her outfit. "Not a big fantasy for many men but it reeks of New York. Welcome back Arisa."

_Must divert their attention._ "Hey, look! I think those girls are the performers. Let's go watch!" Arisa hooked Hana's arm and dragged her over to the platform. The girls on the platform had formed into a circle; with one girl in the middle.

The crowd fell silent as the musicians began to beat the drums. The girls on the outside all wore pale pink costumes and had tied their hair up while the girl in the middle wore black and gold and her hair was let loose. The girl in the middle was Chiyo, though no one in Sohma family knew who that was. The outer circle of girls began to move around in choreographed movements while Chiyo danced frantically in the middle, trying to break out.

Suddenly, it was Chiyo's turn to dance because she broke out and the group of girls fell back, mimicking sudden shock. Chiyo shimmied and swayed and danced lustrously; sensuously. She slipped her shawl off to reveal her belly and began to twist. The girls in pink tried to cover her but soon they were all dancing that way. There wasn't one Sohma man who could take their eyes off of them. Except for Hatsuharu who was eating and watching Yuki, of course.

Tohru huffed as she reached Arisa. "They're rather young to be... revealing themselves like that." _I feel like such a fat cow compared to those girls. _She over heard Shigure say that it was Akito who had interviewed them and hired them on the spot. Tohru glowered. "Of course..."

Arisa smiled. "I think they're kinda enchanting." Hanajima mumbled mindlessly and kept watching the performance. _This is my chance!_ "I'm gonna head off early, long flight and all. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Arisa slipped away just as the girls finished dancing.

The applause was deafening. "Encore!" "That was amazing!" "You were great!" "I love you!" "Be my wife!" "Amazing! Woo!" A man came on stage and took the mike. "Settle down boys, we all loved their show, didn't we?" he laughed. "Everyone please clear the dance floor for Mr. and Mrs. Yuki and Tohru Sohma!" Tohru blushed as she walked briskly into Yuki's awaiting arms. He floated her away and she couldn't have been any happier.

At the Sunni Dojo...

Kyo was sitting as still as a statue but couldn't relax. Saguri couldn't keep from laughing. "Will you cut it out? I'm nervous enough already; Ken wouldn't shut up all of last night. Talking about what an honor it is to be personally taught by him; that he's super hard and super strict. Do you think I got any sleep last night?"

Saguri wiped a tear away. "Oh please, Grandfather is harmless. When I was a little girl I used to wrestle him all the time and I beat him." Kyo's face fell.

"Of course you beat him! He let you beat him because you're his granddaughter!" Kyo hit his head on the table, Saguri looked shocked. Suddenly Kyo was laughing. "Lats night, Ken said that they he came face to face with a bear; and that with one look he sent it away. But then the momma bear came back real angry," Kyo was laughing really hard now. "And when they returned they found out that you Grandfather had wrestled her and won."

Saguri stared at him. "I don't know why you're laughing," Saguri got up and placed three cups on the table, pouring tea into each of them. "Seeing as it's true." Saguri picked her cup and made her way to the door. "If you ever can, try and get a look at his back."

"B-but- wait!" Saguri stopped. "Why would he want to meet here; in the kitchen?"

Saguri shrugged. "I don't know, probably to make you feel a little more at ease. Though I think nothing could help." she smiled. "Oh hello Grandfather. Night match head, good night Pop-pop." She tip toed on her feet and placed a kiss on her grandfather's cheek.

He patted her hair. "Goodnight sugar cookie, see you in candy land." Saguri rolled her eyes and moaned as she walked away. Grandfather sat across from Kyo and reached for his cup. "Ah nothing like a nice hot cup of tea after a long day. Would you mind if I got some jasmine?"

Kyo shook his head as the old man stirred the ingredients into his cup. "Is it true that you wrestled a bear?" Kyo's mouth hung open as if taken over by someone else. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say-"

He held up his hand. "It's alright, you're curious. You remind me of my girls... Saguri and her mother of course. It was unbelievable how alike those two were: stubborn, persistent, curious and so loving. Especially Saguri; she would receive a cupcake and eat only half. Insisting on saving the better half for her Pop-pop." he chuckled at himself. "I was so devastated when I lost Sunni, I was beside myself. But I couldn't fall apart because of Saguri and in a way it helped me. Through that blinding pain I was forced to rebuild a new man worthy of my granddaughter. Do you understand my son?"

Kyo looked at him. "I think I do sir. But I don't have that anchor to help me thought it. To be blunt, I don't think I want to either."

the old man sipped his tea. "Hmm, yes I can see why. Though you may think that it was a woman's scorn that brought you here, it was truly fate. I will train you to defeat your biggest adversary, though violence will be of no use. Kyo, my son, it is yourself whom you must over come. A man's journey is his own, whatever luggage he decides to take on his voyage, be it strenuous, is his own. But what he carries back is what is most important." Kyo nodded. "Get some rest, you will meet me in the yard at four thirty in the morning."

Kyo nodded and began to walk towards the door. "I will warn you though, that I have informed Saguri of your schedule. She also wakes up to clean and do her chores before she does morning practice and goes off to school."

Kyo smiled at the man. "So that means you won't go easy on me, huh?" the old man shook his head.

"Oh no, not that. Saguri holds the right to dump a bucket of ice water into your bed if your not up before her." the old man smiled at Kyo's shocked face. "Sweet dreams."

Back at the Sohma Estate...

the party had dispersed leaving Yuki and Tohru all alone on the dance floor. Tohru had changed into a much simpler dress. "It was very lovely, the wedding, I'm so thankful for it." she kissed Yuki on the cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled. "It no problem at all. We should get some rest, tomorrow we're moving into our new apartment." he held her hand and led her away. "You need to get some rest." Tohru nodded. A couple hours later, everyone was knocked out in their beds.

If something was bothering Yuki, he didn't let on because he was sleeping like a baby. But Tohru kept twisting and turning in her sleep. She began to mumble.

_It was a warm spring day and a crisp breeze swept around them; winter trying to get in one last say. Tohru knew what Kyo was going to ask her so she had avoided him all day. If only I could get to Machi and tell her how I feel about Yuki. I know it won't matter but I need to let her know. _

_Machi lived in the other direction from Tohru and she had to cross a large intersection to get home. Her hair was flying around her as she raced after her. "Machi! Ah Machi, I'm so glad I caught up with you!" Machi turned and stared blankly at her. _Tohru groaned in her sleep and turned her head the other direction.

"_Hmm? What is it Tohru?" Tohru let out a heavy sigh. _

"_Need to talk to you... it's very important." Down the street came barreling a black care. It seemed to have abandoned all rules for safe driving. "It's about Yuki, I couldn't let myself... live with myself without telling you-" _

_Machi hung her head low, her heart crest fallen. She began to walk away but Tohru pulled her back. "I need to tell you that you and Yuki will-" _

_Machi spun on her heel. "Will never be together because you love him, right? And if he had to choose, it would be you. Don't you think I know that already? He's your prince charming and your his fairy tale princess." she scoffed. "I thought it would be enough if I could just be around him, but I guess that's too much for you." she folded her arms across her chest. _

"_No! That's not it" Tohru shook her head, trying to find the right words. "Who Yuki really wants is-" _

_Machi covered her ears. "I don't want to hear it! God Tohru! I already know!" Behind Tohru a car was driving recklessly and suddenly made a sharp turn towards them. In a split second Machi pushed Tohru out of the way and took the collision head on. Tohru turned, everything suddenly very silent to her, to see Machi lying where had been standing. The car speeding away. Tohru screamed her name and her no sound. She crawled over to her. _

"_Yuki...never forgive...let love of...h-his life...get hurt." Tohru could see drops falling on Machi's face and looked up to see if it was raining. It wasn't. Machi tried to smile. "B-better me than you." her voice was raspy and far away. "N-no loved...me like they...love you...won't be missed." _

Tohru shot up in her bed, gasping for air and clutching her swollen belly. "Machi..." Tohru whispered into her hands. "I'm so sorry." 

In Megumi's room...

Momiji traced his fingers on the spines of the books on the book shelf. "So this is your room, very nice. Oh wow! You still watch Mogeta?" Megumi smiled. "It's still one of my favorite shows too." He plopped down next to him on the bed. "Your so lucky to have the house all to yourself tonight. In my house, there's _always_ someone there."

Megumi nodded. "My parents know I need my space so they go out once a month to a romantic get away. And of course Saki works now." Momiji nodded and played with the bouquet in his hands. Megumi reached for it, pulling him closer in. "I can't believe you caught the bouquet, that means your going to get married next."

Momiji laughed and pushed him playfully. "Oh please, I don't even have a boyfriend." he stopped suddenly and looked down. "I mean girlfriend."

Megumi took the bouquet and threw it to the floor. "That can be arranged." Megumi kissed Momiji lightly on the lips. "The boyfriend part, cause I'm not wearing a skirt."

Momiji laughed and ran his fingers through Megumi's hair. "I don't have much experience at this, but I'm willing to try since it's with you." They kissed.

Megumi smiled. "All I heard was 'you have to call me sensei.' You're adorable." With that Momiji jumped him making them both fall off the bed, crushing the bouquet.

End.

No time to chatter, must update for you guys. Please tell me how you like this one. What was your favorite part? I can warn you about this though: a favorite character will die. [Evil smile] I like the way Momiji- Megumi are turning out. I think it's rather brilliant (tooting my own horn here.)


	9. Nightmares

Sorry for the long ass wait, but I'm telling you this one is well worth it! I've fixed everything and I'll let you know now that most chapters will take a bit, I want em perfect for you. Plus getting some more ideas along the way. Make sure to review! It only take a minute.

Escaping Nightmares.

Tohru brought in a box containing pillows into the room. She turned to the side and wiggled her way through the mess. "Yuki, where do you want this?" Yuki turned and walked quickly over to her.

"Tohru, you mustn't stress yourself. You know you're not allowed to carry heavy things." he took the box from her and she laughed. "Oh. Right, let's put this down and head over to the main house." Yuki placed the box on the floor, grabbed his keys and led her out of the apartment.

Tohru frowned. "Again! But we were just at the main house a couple of days ago." Yuki grabbed his keys and held open the door. "We already thanked him for the apartment." She sighed heavily and glanced back at their new home.

Tohru loved the apartment. It was a corner building and their apartment faced the courtyard that lay in the middle of the buildings. There was balcony small enough for two people in the living room and the large window that faced south to the street in the kitchen. There was three bedrooms and one bath; Tohru and Yuki's room, the baby's room and an extra one. Yuki hadn't decided what to do with it yet.

Tohru couldn't help but wishing their new home was a bit farther away from the Sohma Estate. They reached the main house in a quick fifteen minutes of brisk, silent walking. Yuki bowed as he took off his shoes. "We are here to see Akito, is he in?" the old woman nodded and pointed him down the hall. Yuki walked away without turning to Tohru or offering a hand of help. She waddled behind him, hands firmly around her stomach. When Tohru walked in Yuki was just about to sit down; instead he looked at Tohru and helped her sit.

She bowed deeply. "We come to give you our deepest thanks and most humblest gratitude for the wedding." Akito lowered his arm from his face.

He looked at them with cold eyes. "Hmm, I do hope everyone enjoyed themselves." Yuki bowed in return.

"The performers you hired were beautiful Akito. Very enchanting and lovely." Akito sneered at him.

"Yes well I guess for geisha women, a bit of dancing would seem like a performance. Seeing as what their usual work acquires them to do." Yuki said nothing and bit his lip in respond.

"I thought it was tasteless the way they pranced around, half naked." Tohru said quietly, loud enough to reach Yuki's ears. He snapped his head towards her and glared, she turned her face away.

"But it is only right that they act like this," Akito stood and swayed around the room. "Women are only good for illusions and enchantments; until they snare you in their trap, keeping you a prisoner forever. Those are the only things those filthy, vile women know; deceiving men with scarlet lips, closed hearts and open legs." Yuki was silent and Tohru didn't dare move a muscle. Suddenly Akito slid onto the floor, his hair falling into his face.

Yuki moved toward him quickly. "Ah Akito-!" Akito moved out of his touch and curled his legs into himself.

"_Don't_ touch me. Get out," Akito hissed. "You're just as filthy as they are." Tohru scrambled to her feet and practically flew out the door with Yuki at her heel. A couple of minutes later Akito's phone rang. "Yes?"

"Sir, it's about the subject." Akito sat up straight. "The subject has escaped, sir. We do not yet know how but are investigating it. Last night during the festivities Mr. X went to follow your orders and check on him. But there was no one there. No sign of forced entry..." Akito didn't hear the rest of his theories because he did not even hear his blood curdling, agonizing scream.

A month later at the Sunni dojo...

Kyo attempted a high kick where he was aiming, he couldn't do it. Instead he fell to the floor. He yelled in frustration. "Kyo, that is enough for today." Grandfather held out his hand. "Even the sun knows when to sleep and let the moon reign. If you overexert yourself, then there will be no point in training."

_But the sun just goes and shines on the other side of the world while we sleep. _Kyo bowed to his master. "Yes Grandfather." He nodded, turned and walked away. Once Kyo made sure the old man was inside, he commenced training again. _I know I can do this. I bet he could do it without breaking a sweat... _

Saguri stood at the balcony doorway, watching Kyo. She was wearing an over sized shirt, a pair of shorts and fluffy slippers. It was careless of her to be wearing such little clothes when it was so cold outside. Her hair lay in a sloppy bun atop her head. She could see his breath puff up from him as he trained. _The way he moves, it's so fluid and swift. But his attacks are immediate on impact and intense._ Saguri suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and then relaxed.

"Oh God, Shin, you scared the crap out of me." the boy was holding two cups, she took one with enthusiasm. He was a lot shorter than she was, and a lot more feminine. His long eyelashes were very popular, as was his size. Shin liked to keep his hair short and didn't care if anyone knew he was gay.

"So, boy watching this early in the morning? And in _this _ weather, you know it's a crush." he took a sip of his coffee. He sighed. "But I don't blame you Guri- chan, that is one hot beef cake."

Saguri laughed and took a sip of her coffee as well. She shook her head. "Shin, please, I dissected a frog and that didn't make me gag... though your theory might." He rolled his eyes. "I am simply admiring his training moves."

"I wish he'd admire my moves personally." Saguri laughed. "He is as thick as a rock; didn't even realize I was a guy; don't waste your time Guri- chan." She laughed her wind chime laugh again.

Kyo had stopped kicking his target to wipe the hot sweat from his eyes. A silent ominous breeze let him close his eyes when he heard laughter. Following its direction Kyo turned to see the figure of a girl, drinking and chatting with another guy. In the pit of his stomach Kyo could feel the hot, stinging dark feeling rising and churning. _Who is that guy she's talking to? They seem so... comfortable. But she's always so uptight and... demanding. _

"I simply wish he played on my team, we never have enough members." He winked and Saguri laughed, shoving him playfully. "Oh, don't look now but it seems tall, dark and handsome is admiring you. Good luck, ta- ta!" Shin turned and whipped away, leaving her all alone.

"Huh, wait- what?" Saguri looked at where Shin was standing then down at Kyo. It was no denying he was staring at her. And without breaking the gaze she stared right back at him. The wind picked up again, rustling her hair a bit but she didn't move. Suddenly a noise came from in the house; everyone else was waking up.

"Saguri! Saguri! Where are you? I need you in the kitchen!" Saguri turned.

"Coming Aunty!" and with that she didn't turn back to the balcony, brushing it off as if it had never happened. She burst through the kitchen door, taking her last gulps of her coffee. "What do you need me to do?" Saguri rolled up her sleeves and pumped her muscles.

They put her right to work. "I need you to make the toast for the boys. It's so hard feeding so many growing boys. Then go to the shack and grab the oranges, it seems we've run out. Make sure to tend to the oatmeal and that it doesn't burn. Oh and put on a fresh pot of coffee for your Grandfather. We'll have to take it to go but you know how he hates anything that doesn't scald his tongue. Anyway, got that?"

Saguri nodded as she was untying a bag of bread; placing them on the toaster. "Toast, orange, mushy goo and coffee. Got it." Saguri finished toasting the two bags of sliced bread and walked over to the shed. There she got the oranges which she had to haul back into the kitchen. "Remind me again," she lugged the bag onto the table. "why you aren't helping me out here?"

"Because I," Aunty picked up her bag. "Have to go into the city with your Grandfather today. Business, financial things of that sort. He also wants to visit your mothers grave and that's a two hour drive out of the city." She looked up at Saguri. "I'll take you next time to pay your respects. Ah Kyo," she waved him in. "Come in. I need you to help Guri cut up these oranges for breakfast. I'm going into the city so I've already done their lunches." she pushed a knife into his hand and made him stand beside Saguri. "We'll be back by nightfall, after bedtime, it's such a long drive so don't wait up." She handed Kyo a knife to cut with.

"But- I don't even have a shirt on! I just came from training and I'm all sweaty and smelly." Saguri didn't even look at him, she just began to cut the oranges.

Aunty was already out the door, laughing. "Oh please! She won't mind! Guri-chan has been living with disgusting boys her whole life, you think this will faze her?" and with that Aunty was gone. Saguri stood silent, besides Kyo, only the sound of slicing could be heard.

_Curse you Aunty! Curse you a hundred times over! How dare you leave me, helplessly alone in the hands of this match headed pervert! Curse You! _ "So," Kyo grabbed another orange from the bag. "Do you take turns wearing everyone's shirts or have you just turned into my own personal stalker?"

Saguri was taken aback. "What? Don't flatter yourself! I am not a stalker you... pervert!" She cut her orange in half.

"Pervert? That's one hell of an accusation!" He pointed his knife at her, flicking orange juices at her. "You're the one sleeping in my clothes and watching me from balconies. It's the shirt that I first came here with." Saguri stared down at the shirt and suddenly gasped. Kyo smiled. "Comfy isn't it?"

She let out a sound of disgust and started unbuttoning the shirt. Kyo blushed when he caught a glimpse of her chest; Saguri smirked at him. "Well you're the one who keeps staring at people. Therefore proving my point you're a pervert. I mean honestly, who does that?"

"Jeez, are you even wearing anything underneath that?" Saguri nodded her head and was fumbling with the middle button. Kyo placed his hand on hers and the other on her cheek. Instinctively she closed her eyes and slowly let out a shaky sigh. "Am I though? Allowed to watch you, even if from afar?" He dropped his voice and moved a little closer to her. "Is touching you like this acceptable?" The whole atmosphere had changed.

Saguri opened her eyes and saw that his eyes were soft and caring and there was a smile playing on his lips. "I-" Suddenly the heavy beating of footsteps came into the hallway and bursting into the kitchen.

"Saguri, my darling. How did you sleep? For if it wasn't the very best then I myself shall hunt down the goose that shall line your bedding." Ken went down on one knee, arms open waiting for an embrace.

Kyo stared at him and Saguri shook her head in embarrassment. "Reading fairy tales again before bed?" Ken nodded, excitedly. She grabbed him roughly by the collar, holding her knife menacingly. "That's all fine and dandy but don't play out your sick fantasies with me, you freak, or I'll gut you like a pig in your sleep. Got that?" Saguri released him and took out a bowl for the oranges. Ken lay crumpled on the floor making whimpering sounds.

"Move." She stepped over him with the bowl in her hands. Saguri stopped at the doorway and turned around to look at Kyo and Ken, who was now in sitting position. Her eyes were cold and she wore a dangerous smile on her lips. "I better not see you in here when I come back." She turned to leave and her gaze shifted to Kyo. His head was lowered, to try and make it look like he was working, but his eyes were transfixed on her. Kyo's hair fell into his eyes and winked at her quickly, flipping his hair out of the way to try and disguise it. Saguri blushed and flustered out.

Kyo began to slice the rest of the oranges while Ken dusted himself off. "Hey," Ken turned to him. "If you know she doesn't like you, why do you keep going after her?"

Ken scratched his head. "You know, I'm not sure why. I saw her crying one day and since then, I vowed to be there for her. I want her to be my fairy tale princess maiden whom I rescue."

Kyo threw out the scraps in the garbage. "Unrequited love is not only a burden on the receiver but also for the the giver." Kyo turned to him, still holding the knife close to his face. "Do me a favor; make sure it's 'love' and not pity. It would be devastating if she found out otherwise." He licked the juice falling off the blade while still staring at Ken. "Tangy... well, see you around."

Ken took a deep breath and thought. _Wait... was he coming on to me? Cause if he was I should send him Shin's way, poor guy. _Ken laughed at himself. _What did he mean by all that other crap anyway? _

Kyo sprinted out into the hallway and up the stairs leaving Ken to walk out the kitchen door to the backyard. Saguri walked in to the empty kitchen and surveyed the mess everyone left behind. She sighed. The boys called from the living room. "Coming with another pot of oatmeal, calm down you tiny beasts!"

Ken walked quickly and determined towards the fields. It was still very early morning so there was some morning dew clinging to the trees. After pushing through some bushes Ken came to the meadow where he sat and thought. It was quiet and there was a river a little ways off. He sprinted over to his favorite spot, an old tree trunk that was good for leaning against.

Just as the tree trunk came into view so did a pair of legs. With growing curiosity, Ken quickened his pace to see the torso (along with other body parts) of a girls. _It's much too cold to be out without a coat, is this girl dense?_ Ken swiftly pulled off his coat and walked over to the girl laying down.

She looked up at him, her dark eyes mesmerizing and glazed over with tears. Though half her face was concealed due to a dark heavy masquerade mask. Suddenly she shot up, her hair tumbling into her face and onto her shoulders. "Who are you?" Chiyo felt for the tiny blade she always kept tied to her calf but remembered she didn't bring it today. She was in costume and wasn't allowed.

Ken stepped back a little and stretched out the hand with his coat. "You looked cold down there, thought you might need this." She took his coat from his hands and looked at it as if it were poison. Chiyo looked up at him and could feel the chill in the air. She shook her head.

"I can't, then you'll be cold and that's plain selfish." Chiyo handed the coat back to Ken who was surveying the situation.

"Ah ha! I know exactly what to do!" Ken slipped the coat on and held his arms out towards her. "You're small enough that you'll fit inside the coat _with _me. That way, we both stay warm until I know for sure you're safe."

Chiyo placed her hand on her hip defiantly. "Yeah right, next thing I know my name will be all over town about how easy it is to hook up with me." Ken started laughing. "Don't you dare laugh at me! My integrity isn't funny!"

Ken grabbed her arm and pulled her in close to him, shaking his head. "Of course it isn't. What is, however, is the fact that you're wearing a mask. I have no idea who you are." Chiyo was silent and suddenly felt stupid for accusing him. "And I'm not that kind of a man."

Chiyo dropped her head and stood in silence for a couple minutes. "Do you believe in soul mates?" Ken was silent. "You know, that there's one perfect person for everyone? And that you'll love that person for the rest of your life and they'll love you back too?"

"Parents fit that description, too, you know." Chiyo nodded. "No, I don't. If it were true then it would be impossible to find that one person out of millions. How do you know when you've found them? What if you finally, after all your searching, you find your 'meant to be' but she's found someone else? What does that make me, a consolation prize?" she shook her head in disagreement.

"Yeah well parents are filthy liars. Plus you can't give up! What if she only thinks she with her meant to be when it's really you. If you give up then you'll never know and you allowed her to go into a life of doubt, misery, sadness and misguided love. And it's all your fault." A deep fire of romance burned in Chiyo's eyes.

Ken scoffed and Chiyo laughed. "If every person in the world knew this, mankind would no longer exist. We'd go crazy worrying about the 'meant to be' and not to mention our own mixed up feelings."

A woman stopped nearly fifty feet away from them and called out to them. "Hello! I've been looking for you for over half an hour now!" Ken turned to the voice and felt Chiyo shimmy her way out of the coat through the bottom.

It was the same woman who spoke against Chiyo dancing at Tohru and Yuki's wedding. "I'm sorry to have kept her ma'am." he bowed, "Is this your mother?"

The look on her face was enough to get Chiyo through ten dance practices back to back. She couldn't stop laughing. "Do I look old enough to be her mother!" Chiyo gasped something along the lines of 'obviously.' "And you," she snapped. "You won't be laughing when I tell Father I saw his wittle girl with a man, alone."

"I don't care what daddy says, and stop calling him that. You're only there until you get married off. Or sold, who ever is stupid enough to do it!" Chiyo walked towards Ken to say goodbye when she grabbed her.

"Why you-! I'll have you know I'm planning on staying a lot longer than you think." she grabbed her mask. "Why are you still wearing this stupid thing anyway? Practice is over."

Chiyo didn't grab the strings in time but covered her face. She darted down the meadow without saying so much as a goodbye to Ken. When she finally came to rest at the back of the house she sighed. _Ken, huh? What irony huh. Such a simple name for such a complicated guy._ She looked around her. _Tch, if I know her she's going straight to Father once she gets here. _

Chiyo looked and spotted a bucket of water lying near the chicken coop. Chiyo smirked as she walked over to it. _Oh, but she is making this too easy. _**SPLASH!** Chiyo squished into the house a couple minutes later, drenched in water and chattering head to toe. She made her way to the grand room, where her father was being serenaded by various women. "Daddy?"

"Holy mackerel! Chiyo- chan what the hell happened to you!" Paul Yori, jumped from his seat and rushed over to his daughter. He was 6'5 and weighed around 255 lbs; on normal days he was harmless as vanilla ice cream and as chill as a cucumber. However, when it came to his daughter, he was quiet the force to be reckoned with.

"Will you stop playing that incisive racket and get my daughter a towel? And will someone bring her some dry clothes please?" someone tentatively handed him a dry bathrobe. "Put this on and tell me what happened." She stripped quickly out of wet clothes. "Tch, this is one of the costumes for the performances. Do you know how much they cost to make, and now this one is ruined. It will take forever to make a new one and fixing this one would be...ugh."

"Thank you daddy. I took a walk to relax after stupid dance practice. You know how much I hate it but of course, you insist. As I was coming in I tripped over a bucket that someone had left on the floor at the back of the house." Chiyo began to dry her hair as the other women began to whisper, knowing exactly who left the bucket there. There was no denying that Chiyo had gotten to her father first.

Suddenly the door slid open and there stood the beautiful woman Ken mistook for Chiyo's mother. "Father, I must speak to you about Chiyo's actions. I found her-" the other women were shaking their heads inconspicuously at her. "What? What has happened?"

Paul beckoned her to him. She sat at his feet and kept her head lowered. "You were feeding the chickens today, am I right?" she nodded. "How is it, then, that Chiyo came to fall over the bucket you so carelessly left out?"

"I-I didn't mean...I- well, Chiyo is very clumsy sometimes. She can be an oaf without even-" Paul placed his hand on her chin and lead her to stand up. His eyes were cold and distant, like Saguri's. She smiled silently to herself and enjoyed the spectacle.

"I do not allow oafs in my okiya. I do not allow oafs in my dance studio nor do I permit oafs to dance under _my_ name on _my _stage. I have never allowed an oaf to don on one of a kind master piece kimonos to dance in. I neither feed oafs nor clothe them." the woman had turned her head as to not see her stony stare. "You will not be allowed out of this okiya. Do not ask me how long. I hope you become good friends with the chickens for the rest of the winter in hope that you will not be so careless. And your marriage recital is canceled. You are all dismissed."

Somewhere in the Sohma Estate...

The beautiful blonde woman paced around the house, looking for her daughter when she spotted her in the backyard. "Momo! Sweetheart, you can't just disappear like that." Momo looked up at her mother revealing the stuffed doll she was playing with. It was a frayed old bunny with a tiny bow tie around its neck. Momo's mother picked it up with disgust. "Ugh! Momo, what in the world are you playing with! It's filthy." she tossed it away from them. "Your father is in New York, I'll tell him to pick you up one from F.A.O. Schwartz. Now come along."

Momo dashed to the bunny and held it close to her chest. "No momma," she shook her head. "Momo doesn't want a new teddy bear.. Momo's friend from big school gave this to Momo."

Her mother stared at her. "Oh the boy who visits your classroom twice a week. I wish he would have picked a toy that was in better condition."

Momo smiled. "Momo is going to make him clothes Momma! So he won't be cold and love him so he'll have a family."

She had already stopped listening. "Well darling go play somewhere more acceptable. Momma has to talk with Akito." Momo waited until she could no longer hears the clicks of her shoes before she darted in the opposite direction.

Momo was panting by the time she reached Momiji's door. _Ha, ha... I hope he's there!_ She patted down her dress. "Momo will just say Momo was looking for a place to hide..." she mumbled to herself. "He won't be able to tell the difference."

She placed her palm on the doorknob and gripped her bunny tightly. Suddenly the door flew open and Momo was staring into the room alone. Quickly she walked in and shut the door behind her, and jumped onto the bed. She bounced a little and swung her feet.

"Hee!" Momo hugged her bunny tightly. "Look, this is Momiji's room. Momo is going to ask Momiji to be Momo's big brother one day. You'll like him, he's super cool and plays the violin." Momo hopped off the bed and walked over to his computer. "Wow, he even has his own computer! Hmm, do you think he would mind if I borrowed a book or something."

She dropped the bunny on the floor who stared dully at her. On Momiji's nightstand was a book about fairy tales. "Oh look! In class we just finished reading a book about fairies! Maybe poppa will read this to Momo before bed time. Oh?" On the nightstand was the picture Megumi and Momiji had placed.

Momo picked it up and stared at it. She smiled. "Ah! It's Momiji when he was just a little boy. He looks just like momma." that was when she noticed the bunny. But this bunny was much cleaner and fluffier, brand new almost. Momo turned to look at the bunny she had dropped on the floor. He smiled at her and Momo suddenly remembered what Megumi had told her.

"_Be sure to keep him safe Momo. He is a very special teddy bear and he'll show you a secret like no other. You have to promise to take care of him and love him though, just like the previous owner." _

Momo placed the photo back where it was and clutched the book in her hands. She stepped slowly away from the bunny, not watching where she was going. "Y-you belong to Momiji... he'll get mad and hate Momo forever!" Momo bumped into his violin case, knocking down a whole bunch of things. "Ah! Oh no!" she put the book down and quickly set the violin straight in its place. As she bent down to gather the books the door swung open and Momiji stood in its door frame.

"Why, hello there." Momo looked up at the sound of his voice. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Welcome to the Sohma house." he smiled at her, walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"Momo was only looking for a place to hide! Momo promises!" Momo blurted it out before she could stop herself. Momiji laughed.

"It's OK. Really, I don't mind. I never get many guests in here anyway." Momo didn't move. "Are you going to learn how to play the piano too?" Momo shook her head. "Well you have that book on pianos, it looks just like mine."

"Ah! But- you won't stop playing the violin will you?" her face was so earnest that Momiji's heart melted.

Momiji smiled sadly. "I am. My instructor has found someone much more talented than me. I'm not mad though. I always wanted to play piano with someone so I guess I'll be learning it instead."

Momo bunched up her little hands. "Momo will learn how to play the piano! Momo will! So you keep playing the violin and you can play with Momo!" Momiji laughed lightly.

"That sounds wonderful. I see you're holding my old fairy tales book. I used to read it as a child. Would you like to borrow it for a while? It has lots of pictures and I'm sure you can read." Momo beamed at the compliment.

"Yes please. Thank you, but Momo is only a sprout. Momo can only read very, very slowly." she bent down and grabbed the bunny off the floor. "Momo has to go now but don't be sad. Soon Momo will play the piano and be just like you!" she made a dash to the door before Momiji stopped her.

"Don't forget your book now." Momo smiled and raced out. Momiji flopped back on his bed and sighed contently.

As Momo turned the corner she saw her mother speaking with Akito and decided to linger back. "...worries me so that he should be gone this long. It isn't like him." Momo's mother gave a sad pitiful shake.

"My, that sounds horrendous! Worried half to the death about them. But I haven't seen or heard from Kureno in ages. The family is so lucky to have someone like you, Akito, they don't deserve you." she bowed and turned away. Akito turned to the maid and mumbled something about bringing him Hatori. Momo's mother turned the corner and found herself face to face with her daughter.

"Oh good. There you are. I thought I was going to have to comb the entire grounds for you. Come along, momma has to go run some errands." Momo stood defiantly, where she was.

"Momma, Momo has something important to say." she turned. "Momo does not want to play the violin anymore. Momo wants to play the piano."

"But Momo I thought you loved the violin. Poppa got that instructor for you and everything." Momo shook her head.

"Papa likes the violin, papa does! Momo likes the piano and she promises to practice every day." her mother laughed.

"I'll call your father, though it won't be much trouble since we already have a piano at home." Momo smiled knowing she had won.

"Momma, will you read me this book? Momo saw pictures of princesses and dragon and heroes. Momma look! On this page is a shiny man on a horse! Momma, please look!" The woman laughed.

Back in Akito's bedroom, Hatori had opened the door and barged in. "Akito, I don't have time to be involved in your silly games. If you want your pleas of attention heard go crying to Shigure."

Akito sat up, her face burning red. "How dare you! You should be grateful to have someone like me! Don't you dare mention that mans name around me. You think you're better than me because you're 'special.' You don't deserve me; you monsters. I am your God!"

A dark look crossed Hatori's face. "You're insane. You think we're your playthings; your puppets even. Don't delude yourself. You're twisted and you're going to die alone. Akito, you're disgusting."

Shock spread across her face then melted into a sick, twisted smile. "But you're daughter doesn't know that. Does she Hatori? Oh, I'm sorry, _**my**_ daughter. I bet your wondering where she is right now and what I've done to her. Oh Kana would be sick to her stomach if she knew how poor of a father-"

Hatori rushed towards Akito and grabbed her roughly by the collar. "Don't you**dare **mention her again. And don't _ever__ s_peak about my daughter again. You_**bitch**__. _I will reclaim what is stolen from me and rightfully mine." Hatori thrust her onto the floor and as Akito looked up, he spit in her face. "You disgust me."

Later that afternoon at the Sunni dojo

Saguri could hear the pitter-patter of the boys running below her. Even though it was unbearably cold up on the roof Saguri remained still. Where she was sitting no one could see her, not even from the yard. She was right in the center of the roof. Saguri pulled her legs up from some warmth. Kyo knew she was up there hiding again.

_It'll be a cold day in hell if she thinks I'm going to cook by myself. _Silently Kyo crept up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and fell to her side.

"Oh jeez! You scared the living hell outta me! I could have lost my balance and fell!" she shoved him. "This is what I mean by pervert. Sneaking around and crap. I'm surprised you don't have wanted posters."

"Hey, you keep calling me that and I won't give you your hot chocolate." her eyes lit up.

"You have hot chocolate? How did you make it without everyone finding out?" she craned her neck to see where he was hiding it.

"I would've made hot chocolate if you could help me start dinner! It's like feeding a stark raving football team. I mean, you just come up here and lounge your day away. What are you running away from anyway, Ken went to class. I'm missing my first day to help out here." Saguri stared at him.

"How dare you! I'm supposed to help set up for our cultural festival, which is very important to me and I'm stuck babysitting!" Kyo rolled his eyes. "And if you have to know I'm hiding from you. Mr. Pervert." Saguri walked over to the ledge and swung herself down onto the balcony. Kyo followed.

"Stop calling me that! It might stick. Why don't you like being around me? Am I that much of a bother to you?" his voice and husky and low. He stared at her softly and brushed a piece of hair from out of her eyes.

She pushed him playfully on his shoulder then let her hand rest on his chest.. "There you go being all weird. I'm really starting to think bipolar is an option. Come on, let's go get dinner started." Saguri let her hand drag down his stomach before she pulled away. She never took her eyes off him for a moment when she finally decided to turn and leave.

Outside a car parked in front of the dojo. Ken stopped the engine and stepped out of the car. _Everything seems quiet. _He pushed open the door and stepped into the building to find all the younger kids rough housing around. "Whoa! Watch it little guy."

"Ken!" "Hey, it's Ken!" "Yeah Ken!" "Ken, I'm hungry!" "Me too!" "Yeah!" "Hungry!" "Ken!" "Did you bring food?" "Yeah food!" "Food? Where?"

Ken shook his head. "Gah, you animals! I left class early for this? Ugh, fine. I'll find Saguri. She'll make you something really good to eat. Stay here." _And will be so moved that I came to help her that she'll go out with me! _Suddenly the image of the girl with the mask flashed in his head. _Ugh, gotta focus gotta stop thinking about that girl!_ He pumped his fist and the little kids simply stared at him.

Kyo held onto her wrist and tugged her back. Quickly he placed his other hand on her back pulling her even closer. Tilting her chin back and leaning over, their lips touched. Saguri wrapped her fingers around one of belt loops and pulled herself closer to him. Kyo couldn't help but smile which broke both their concentrations. They pulled away.

"Rocked your world, didn't I? " He bit his lips casually and relaxed. Saguri pushed him.

"Don't flatter yourself. Oh and you might want to wipe away the drool you have there as I walk away." quickly Kyo tried to wipe away the invisible drool as Saguri let her winds chimes sing in the wind. Neither of them noticed Ken, who has half way up the stairs, dash back down them.

Hours later into the night, Kyo, Saguri and some of the older kids were still up watching TV when Aunty and Grandfather entered the dojo. Without saying so much as a hello Grandfather retreated into his room. Aunty laid her bag down with a thump.

"You kids are still awake? You should all go off to bed, honestly!" She sat down and lifted her feet. Her hair was messed up and the bags under her eyes seemed darker than usual. "Ah, what a long, tedious day it has been. Oh, why thank you Shin! I didn't even realize you put on the tea."

Shin smiled at Saguri. "We knew you would be home sooner or later. We left it sitting for you." He sat down besides Kyo and pulled out a deck of cards. "I think Grandfather has already gone to bed." he laughed. "Alright Kyo, cut the deck. The name of game is Old Maid."

Aunty took a sip of the tea and smiled. She looked over at Shin. "Ah, this is just what I needed." she took another sip. "But don't think this makes up for the broken figurine you smashed last month. You still owe me two months worth of free labor." Shin winced as he sat down remembering his debt to her.

Saguri clapped her hands. "I love Old Maid! Are we playing white or actually making this fun?" Aunty sat in her chair listening to the ruckus and rubbing her head. "Ken, grab some cards!"

"Wait, I never agreed to play this damn game! And what does playing white mean." Kyo picked up his cards anyway, everyone else booed him. "What?"

Shin sighed. "Playing white is when we just play for fun, like when the little kids are playing."

"Oh so you guys play for money then?" Saguri burst into laughter and Ken chuckled. Kyo scowled at them.

Shin shook his head. "No darling, something more valuable then that; chores. Scoff if you want, but you've never had double duty cleaning out the dojo and the kitchen." Simultaneously, everyone looked away. Shin clapped his hands. "Now that we got that settled, everyone knows the rules and I'll go first!"

"What?" "hey why do you get to go first!" "No way! You're trying to cheat!"

Aunty suddenly stood up rubbing her head. "I-I think I'm going to bed now too. I'm getting a headache." Aunty stood up slowly and grabbed her bag. "With all your yapping it's hard not to get one." And with that she was gone for the night. Saguri and Shin smiled at each.

"I need to go get ready. See you guys in about twenty minutes?" Saguri popped up from her seat and walked out of the living room briskly. Kyo looked around as everyone else was getting up too.

"Hey I thought we were going to play Old Maid. What's going on?" Kyo stood up along with the rest of them. Shin placed a hand on Kyo.

"Kyo my man, frankly I'm surprised Ken didn't tell you about The Plan." Shin cast a dark look at Ken who was sitting at the end of the table. "He just wants the girls to himself. Now listen closely, its rare that Aunty ever leaves the house because when she comes back home she sleeps like a rock. We of course, take this golden opportunity and sneak out. Aunty, being the evil genius that she is, found out our ruse so we have taken to putting a little something _extra_ in her tea."

Kyo's mouth dropped. "You drugged her!" Shin shrugged. Kyo looked around the room but the boys just kept on playing old maid.

"To make matters short, yes. Tomorrow she'll wake up tired thinking it was from the trip." Shin sighed. "It's the perfect plan, we don't use it a lot, in case Aunty ever did catch on." Shin pulled his sleeve. "Now come, we have to get ready because the night awaits us!"

At the Sohma Resident

Hatori was hiding in the bushes besides Akito's door. He hadn't seen or heard from Akito since the two had their discussion a while back. The screen door opened and out stepped Shigure. He turned and looked straight at Hatori.

"They would have you beheaded in the old ways for lack of ninja skills." Hatori smiled and let out a sigh of relief then smacked Shigure upside his head. "A thank you would have sufficed. What are you doing here, trying to give Akito a heart attack?" Shigure smiled at the thought.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, not with you Shigure." Hatori stepped out of the bushes and brushed some fallen leaves off of him. _Good idea Haa-chan. _Shigure cocked his head and listened.

"I'm looking for information to find someone. Akito knows where she is and I need to get there. I'm not trying to bring anyone down with me but if you could just tell me what you know..."

Shigure looked at him with dark eyes. "Once you have your information what are you going to do? Let's go out on a limb here and say you actually get your daughter back, what will you do?" Hatori stared at him in amazement. "He will hunt you down unless you flee."

Hatori turned his face to hide his amazement. "I know, Shigure. I'm planning on it. I won't tell you where I'm going, I can't risk them hurting you either. I just need to know that I can count on you." He stretched out his hand, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Without thinking Shigure clasped his hand. "Of course. Loyal as a dog." They both chuckled. "I'll try to get as much information as possible and you get started on a plan to get out of the country undetected. We'll need to tell Ayame about this."

"What? Why? I don't want too many people involved in this, it'll get messy, Shigure."

"He can help disguise you and get you out of the country easier." Shigure smiled slyly. "One of us will finally be free and I'm glad it's you Haa-san."

- End-

I absolutely love that Momiji is trying so hard to rebuild his relationship with his sister. Ah, brotherly love. Now that the cat is out of the bag, who are we rooting for in this tragic love triangle, er, square. Tohru? Yuki? Machi or Kagura? Or maybe our poor wounded Kyo, who doesn't seem so wounded anymore. Review please! Tell me what you think and whose you're favorite.


End file.
